The Blue Paladin's Moon
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: The cost of using the Ginzuishou so often finally caught up to Usagi after the battle with Galaxia, and seeing off the Starlights. Usagi's body just gives out, and her soul is whisked away. She is reincarnated as Katie/Pidge's twin sister. How will having the Moon Princess in his life change things for Lance? How will her presence changes things for Team Voltron as a whole?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

 _ **This is telepathy/Lions talking to their Paladins**_

This is song, movie, book, anime/manga titles and copy written stuff

Prologue

Tsukino Usagi knew her time was running out, even as she grips the sink in the Crossroads Sr. High bathroom tightly as her vision darkens. She had given too much of herself in her battles over the last two years. Her senshi, her so called friends, they didn't see that she couldn't recover from battles like they did. They didn't understand how much it took out of her to use the Ginzuishou like she did, resurrecting them, and all the other fantastical things she had done. All of that had a price, and she was now paying it. How she wished for someone whom understood her, someone whom would see only her, not the Moon Princess.

She died like that, a death grip on the sink, her eyes closed in agony, and it was Osaka Naru's horrified scream that alerts the whole school to the loss of the outwardly bubbly blonde. The Maboroshi no Ginzuishou has already spirited off its mistress' soul, and only takes along the Luna Pen of the senshi gear. The Crescent Moon Wand was only meant for her hands, and so it came along as well. Usagi had never wanted to be Sailor Moon, she never wanted to fight, and yet she had. Even when it took all of her will to get out of bed everyday, to face more of her parents' and senshis' scathing remarks. The Ginzuishou was sentient, and it knew it had to make damned certain the Sol System Sailor Senshi never found their princess again, even Saturn, though at least Sailor Saturn understood the price of power. Saturn saw her princess' misery, and gave her quiet support unlike their sister senshi.

2000, April 3:

Sam and Colleen Holt are stunned to find out that they had been gifted with twin girls. Katharine and Jennifer Holt. No one sees the yellow upturned crescent moon sigil glow briefly upon Jennifer's forehead, the Moon Princess had been reborn once more.

2014:

Unlike her sister Katie, Jennifer Holt did not go about breaking into Galaxy Garrison, then again, she was attending the school, and her sister's impulsive, obsessive actions almost got her expelled for merely being a Holt. Yes, it hurt when their father and brother went missing, but dammit, work with the system, not against it! The younger twin to Katie Holt currently finds herself making her way to the room of Lance McClain and Hunk Garrett after her brain produced another nightmare about what happened to her father and older brother. She doesn't even need to knock on the door, it opens just enough for her to slip in, and she's wrapped up in Lance's arms. He never asked, never needed to, he just gave her exactly what she needed. A pillar of understanding strength as she came to terms with what happened during the disastrous Kerberos Mission.

Chapter 1

2015:

Jennifer doesn't even start when she feels a chin on her right shoulder, " ¿Por qué nunca soy lo suficientemente bueno?(Why am I never good enough)? " is the murmured question.

" Do I need to kill Iverson? " is the immediate follow up question.

Arms wrap around her waist gently, " ¿Por qué siempre me comparan con Keith y me quedan cortos?(Why do I always get compared to Keith and come up short)? "

Jen abandons her schoolwork, she generally did her homework sprawled on her bed, and she turns around, " Te elegí, Lance McClain, ¿no? Keith puede tener todo ese ambiente de chico malo, pero tienes algo completamente diferente. Un corazón amable, afectuoso y compasivo(I chose you, Lance McClain, didn't I? Keith may have that whole bad boy vibe going on, but you have something else entirely. A kind, caring, and compassionate heart). "

She runs her hands through his hair, Lance happened to be a very tactile person. Lance may come off as overconfident and self-assured, but he wasn't. Hence why it was generally either herself or Hunk to bolster his flagging self-esteem when he needed it. " ¿Qué hice para merecerlo?(What did I do to deserve you)? " Lance murmurs.

Jen could almost feel her heart break right then, "Tú eras tú mismo, Lance. Estabas allí cuando necesitaba un hombro para llorar, todo sin una sola queja.(You were yourself, Lance. You were there when I needed a shoulder to cry on, all without one single complaint). "

Lance buries his face in her neck, inhaling deeply. It was only when he pulled away that Jen knew he was in a better mindset for the moment. He pulls her to her feet, and wraps her in a bear hug, " Eres demasiado bueno para mi(You're too good for me). "

He winces when she lightly smacks him, " Lance Charles McClain, that's enough of that! It was you that held me together through this last year! "

" You know I can't help it, mi amor(my love). " Lance says.

" I know, Alejandro. "

A genuine heartfelt smile emerges, he'd americanized his name, mostly because very few could pronounce his name right. Hearing his name, his true first name said by the girl in his arms, something clicked into place, and he brushes a gentle kiss across her lips. This wasn't the time for fiery passion. No, this was gentle, calm, all encompassing love. There was no need for haste, instead, he takes his time, kissing her thoroughly. " Come on, let's go grab Hunk, and your crossdressing twin sister. I have some team bonding to do, but, I am not leaving you behind, mi amor. "

Jen grabs her emergency travel bag, and her purple hoodie, one that was handknit by Lance, wrapping it around her waist, something told her it would be a long time before they got back. Jen leans against the brick wall next to the rooftop door as she watches the others, and doesn't even protest when Lance grabs her right wrist, bringing her along on the adventure. It was only after they were at Keith's ramshackle hut that the importance of finding Shiro, Takashi Shirogane, hit her. He had been the captain of the Kerberos Mission. She slips outside, and it wasn't long before Lance followed her, propping his chin on her head as his arms wrap around her from behind. He says nothing, at least she'd had the tact enough not to push for answers unlike her sister. Shiro had been through _Hell_ , and Katie Holt just had to get her answers no matter what.

Jen leans back into Lance, accepting his silent support. Shiro observes them from the doorway, he was glad Jen at least had someone to turn to for support. Katie had turned all of her being into finding out the truth about what happened to their father and brother, Jen had done the healthy thing, and started moving on, she'd grieved, and accepted. Seeing him would have sent her emotionally reeling. The blue eyes of the cadet named Lance McClain shift over to him briefly, and Shiro backs away. That was the look of someone that would fight to the death for the one they loved in their eyes. Lance was letting him know that he _would protect Jen_ , and that he also knew he was there as well. Lance may not look it, but he had exceptional situational awareness. He was also one helluva fighter. In hand to hand combat class no one liked sparring with him, _including the teacher_.

Lance, like Jen, was a master of Lerdrit, the one martial art that _encouraged fighting dirty_. Lance was not a brute force fighter. He was lean, mean, and agile. The only two that came anywhere close to matching him in combat were Pidge and Jen herself. That was one thing, other than his sniping ability that Lance was proud of. He swivels his head when Hunk approaches, and brings the both of them up to date on what was going on. " ¿Listo para otra aventura, mi amor?(Ready for another adventure, my love)? " Lance murmurs in her ear.

Jen sighs wearily, " As I'll ever be. "

Lance nods to Hunk, and the gentle giant nods back. Lance has them follow, keeping an arm around Jen's shoulders. He knew how much seeing Shiro would set her back, would give her hope that maybe her father and brother were still alive. Though when the cave floor beneath them gives out after he uncovers a hidden carving that causes them all to start glowing only he and Jen manage to act as though they're on snowboards, and they land on their feet at the end of the ride, as they had twisted in the air to avoid the water everyone else landed in. Lance takes in the sight of the massive mechanical Blue Lion, and Jen's own eyes, browner than her sister's are wide in shock. Even nine thousand years after the fall of Altea Legends of Voltron had still been going strong, it wasn't hard to recognize the right leg of Voltron. " Continúa, ella te ha estado esperando, Lance(Go on, she's been waiting for you, Lance). "

Lance walks forward before Shiro can speak up, and knocks on the barrier. Said barrier comes down, and Lance walks right in after they're all shown a vision of Voltron in its former glory. Jen was right on Lance's heels, and doesn't hesitate to settle on his lap. He runs a hand down her spine even as Blue roars in joy at being awake again. Lance can feel Blue communicating with him, and out loud he says, " Got it, " as he rams both control sticks forward.

When Keith insults Lance's piloting Jen's eyes flash, " Pidge, would you please smack that insensitive ass for me? "

Her voice was way too sweet, and Pidge slams an elbow into Keith. Keith wheezes as all the air in his lungs is forced out. Shiro knew better than to intervene when it came to feminine punishments. Keith would have to learn the hard way. Jen cards her fingers through Lance's hair briefly, " Ignorelo y concéntrese en volar. Escucha a Blue, ella puede ayudarte a pilotarla. Bloquee a los demás, y concéntrese, amor(Ignore him, and focus on flying. Listen to Blue, she can help you pilot her. Block out the others, and focus, love). " Jen murmurs in his ear.

She can feel him inhale deeply, exhale, and then fly them right out of the atmosphere. Her eyes stray to the once thriving Luna, and then the view of the Earth from space before working on keeping Lance focused. Pidge/Katie observes her twin keeping their pilot's focus on his flying, and not them. She had noticed that Lance wasn't as self-assured as he acted. He put up a damned good front, but that's all it was. Jen and Hunk worked overtime to keep Lance's morale up while Lance damn near killed himself to do the same for others, at his own expense. Hence why she had done as he sister asked. Lance had enough issues with his self-esteem, he didn't need Keith screwing that up for him even further.

Lance fires off a ice like laser beam, and then goes in close, allowing Blue to rake her claws along the Galra cruiser he'd been dodging the laser fire of. Jen frowns, and calls upon her mother star. Everyone's eyes widen as the Moon starts to glow a very bright silver, " Lance, oscurece la pantalla de visión, ¡ahora! Azul, cierra los ojos, ¡esto se pondrá brillante!(Lance, darken the viewscreen, now! Blue, close your eyes, this is going to get bright)! " Jen snaps, and both obey her just as the true power of Luna rushes out in all directions. No one noticed the sigil glowing vibrantly on her forehead, as she had her head buried in Lance's shoulder, activating the Sol System Castle Defense Grid, ensuring Earth would be safe.

" Mi amor, ¿qué acabas de hacer?(My love, what did you just do)? " Lance murmurs in her ear.

" Esta no es mi primera vida, Lance, es la tercera. Acabo de activar la malla defensiva del castillo de Sol System y llamé al verdadero poder de Luna, mi estrella madre. Había estado esperando nunca tener que usar mi poder innato como la Princesa de Luna nunca más(This isn't my first life, Lance, it's my third. I just activated the Sol System Castle Defensive Grid, and called on the true power of Luna, my mother star. I had been hoping I would never have to use my inborn power as the Princess of Luna ever again). " is the murmured response.

Lance blinks, he had noticed that she seemed to glow under the light of the Full Moon, almost like she was a goddess that had decided to descend to the Mortal Plains. Finding out she essentially was, at least in another life...that was major, and she was trusting him with that information. Which also lead him to the right conclusion that she had been Sailor Moon in her last life. This meant that she was most likely hiding physical evidence of her Lunar blood after what she had just done to save them all. " Lance, do you even know where you're going? "

" Blue does, Shiro, and I'm trusting her to warn me of anything I need to fly around. Blue is _sentient_ , Mullet. " Lance says.

Pidge levels a glare at Keith, " I will elbow you again if you open your mouth. "

Keith wisely keeps his mouth shut in the opinion of the other males, and once Blue gave the okay Lance slowly brightened the viewscreen again. Jen's breathing shifted just enough to let Lance know she was now asleep, and he makes sure she's secure before the decision is made to go through the wormhole. A good thing too, though at least Hunk waited until he was outside of Blue, once they landed, to toss his cookies. Lance runs a hand through Jen's hair with just enough pressure to draw her back into the waking world. They were the last ones out of Blue, and Lance keeps her close. Jen was just glad her sigil had faded.

Lance is surprised when she stiffens next to him as Princess Allura introduces herself after a brief misunderstanding. What was it about Allura that had Jen on the defensive anyhow? When Shiro wants Jen to stay behind Lance's eyes narrow, " Nothing doing, Shiro. Jen is coming with me. Look, we already know I can pilot Blue with her on my lap. "

" No, we must make haste. " Allura snaps.

Jen's hands clenched into fists, and Lance swears under his breath, " Ella está de nuestro lado, mi amor(She's on our side, my love). "

Brown eyes are blazing with fury, " Oh, ¿esa polla absoluta conocida como Iverson?(Oh, like that absolute dick known as Iverson)? "

" ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué la equiparas con Iverson de todos modos?(Shit! Why are you equating her with Iverson anyhow)? "

Jen sighs, and Lance finds himself observing what seemed to be a series of memories, all of the same two girls, one that outwardly looked like a sunny and bubbly blonde, and the other a raven headed girl. The raven headed one was constantly berating the blonde, nothing the blonde could do was ever good enough. Lance stumbles when the memories release him, and he takes a second look at Allura through his peripheral vision, and he understands. Allura reminded Jen of that raven headed girl, and there was no way Lance could leave her behind, " That's enough wasting time for a childish tantrum. " Allura snaps.

" Watch it, Princess, or I will take Jen, and Blue, and leave! " Lance snarls, every protective male instinct in him coming awake at once. Coran waves them off, and takes Allura off to start on the castle defense systems. Coran knew that body language, that was the body language of a man getting ready to defend his lady's honor, and quite frankly Allura's behavior was bordering on bratty and petulant. Yes, they had just woken up and found out they had been asleep for ten thousand years, but that did not give Allura the right to disregard what a Paladin said. Once back from retrieving Yellow Lion, which had been an absolute nightmare Jen refuses to speak in any language other than Spanish. This meant that only Hunk and Lance could understand her.

That was when Coran gave them the good news, that the Red Lion was close, the bad news that another Galra ship was nearby, Jen had disintegrated the other one. Jen follows the others to where they get their armor as Paladins of Voltron. Coran starts working on armor for her with purple accents. When Lance comments on how cute her twin's weapon was Jen levels a glare her way, and Katie/Pidge rethinks trying it out on Lance. " Now you all look like true Paladins of Voltron. " Allura says, " I am sorry that the Black Bayard was lost. "

" Lo que ella no está diciendo es que el ex Paladín todavía lo tiene. Zarkon fue el primer Black Paladin(What she's not saying is that the former Paladin still has it. Zarkon was the first Black Paladin). " Jen mutters just loud enough for Lance to hear her.

" Mantente a bordo esta vez. Las cosas van a ser muy serias, mi amor, y preferiría que estuvieras aquí esta vez, está bien(Stay on board this time. Things are going to be very serious, my love, and I'd rather you be here this time, okay). "

She nods, " Recuerda, debes confiar en Blue. También necesitas actuar como uno con tus compañeros Paladines para formar a Voltron. Al igual que la primera vez que obtuve mi súper transformación. Tus corazones y mentes deben ser uno. Solo asegúrate de volver en una sola pieza, amor(Remember, you need to trust in Blue. You also need to act as one with your fellow Paladins to form Voltron. Much like how I first gained my super transformation. Your hearts and minds must be one. Just make sure you come back in relatively one piece, love). "

Coran observes the pair, he knew Lance had taken her along the last time to get some distance between her and Allura. Something about the princess raised the young lady's defenses, and Lance responded as any man in love would. " She can help me out with firing the weapons while Allura maintains the particle barrier. "

An understanding passes between Coran and Lance. Lance runs a hand down Jen's arm before heading for Blue. Coran understood that Lance was trusting him with his most prized possession, his heart. Jen Holt held the Blue Paladin's Heart and she protected it, and Lance fiercely. " When did you meet young Lance, Jen? "

Jen remains tight lipped, her gaze flickering to Allura, and Coran sighs, " She's not that bad once you get to know her. "

"Sicut quod est iucundus Martius et toto animo de Uranian(She is as likeable as a Martian, with all the friendliness of a Uranian). " Jen hisses out softly in her native tongue that had then become Latin on Earth.

Coran blinks, and looks at Jen in a different light. That had been Lunarian, the mother tongue of those born on Luna in the Sol System, the System the Paladins all hailed from. It was possible, but he would have to get his answers when Allura wasn't around. He definitely did not expect to see her glowing the same blue as Blue Lion mere moments later. Allura's eyes are wide in disbelief, " How is this possible, Coran? "

In Blue Lion Lance can feel Jen guiding his hands, helping him to respond just a hair faster, letting him have her reflexes, as he gets out of the way of the tractor beam. _**I'm here, my reflexes are faster, I can see through you, and Blue, Amor.**_

 _ **Got it, so you're synced up with me and Blue just enough that you can lend me your superior reflexes.**_

 _ **Correct, now I'll help you deal with those damned fighters while Hunk takes out that ion cannon. Blue Lion represents the element of Water, she can adapt to any situation, just like you can, Amor. However she can also use ice, and your elemental alignments fit in with hers perfectly, she has just enough air to form ice. Right now, what you need is the Sonic Cannon mounted in her back. If you can find the right frequency you can disrupt that particle barrier blocking Hunk from destroying the Ion Cannon.**_

Lance inhales deeply for a count of seven, holds for a count of five, and then exhales to a count of seven. Even as Jen guides his hands he's calculating the frequency needed to disrupt the particle barrier, Blue destroys several fighters as well, and then Lance activates the Sonic Cannon, " Hunk, now! "

" On it! " Hunk says as he and Yellow Lion go in for the kill. Yellow body slams the Ion Cannon, blasts the remains of it with his mouth cannon, and then makes metal sushi out of the scraps with his claws. Then he and his Paladin go to help Blue and her Paladin. Lance knew that Jen was having them move at the last possible second to reduce the strain on his body.

 _ **Lance, dive, now!**_

Lance doesn't hesitate, he cuts power, and let's Blue drop, before re-engaging the thrusters, and sending her into a spin that takes out several fighters. " You guys good? " Lance asks the boarding party.

" Considering I earned the respect of Red, I'd say we're all good. " Keith says.

" Sweet. " Lance says, and he remembers what Jen had told him about Voltron, " We need to get Black online, and then deal with this damned ship. " _**Mi Amor, did you destroy any innocents?**_

 _ **No, I sent them to Kinmoku, along with a warning to Kakyu and the Starlights about what the Galran Empire has been up to. Kakyu will get the word out amongst the Senshi Alliance.**_ " Guys, you know the bond we have with our lions, right? Well, we need the same kind of bond with each other to form Voltron. Our hearts and minds need to have the same goal. "

" That actually makes sense. " Keith admits, " How did you…? "

" Not on an open channel. " Lance hisses.

They settle back on Arus, in front of the door that had the Black Lion sealed behind it, Jen was there waiting on them, her armor had been finished while she was synced with Lance and Blue. " Púrpura se ve bien en ti, mi amor(Purple looks good on you, my love). " Lance says.

Jen smirks, " El azul siempre se ha visto bien en ti, amor(Blue always has looked good on you, love). "

Keith groans, " Translation, please? "

Hunk chuckles, " They're just complimenting each other right now. "

Jen observes Black Lion, as he happened to be very majestic. " Remember what Lance said, our hearts and minds have to share one goal to form Voltron. " Shiro says.

" Defeating Zarkon and the Galran Empire. " Keith says firmly.

The others nod, that was a goal they could all get behind. Jen starts glowing blue again the instant they all board their lions, and she races back to the control room, _**I'm here, I'm with you, Lance.**_

Allura and Coran watch as Voltron is formed for the first time in ten thousand years, and the giant robot tears through the ship like wet paper, thoroughly destroying it. Jen keeps linked to Lance and Blue until they reach the hangar bay, and then she slowly pulls away. Jen looks at the drone, giving her twin a deadpanned look. Pidge/Katie rolls her eyes, though she smiles, " Can we all agree that we want Zarkon and the Galran Empire defeated? " Pidge asks.

" Yes, why? " Allura asks.

" Humans are inherently secretive by nature. We don't even share everything with our families. We like to keep our personal lives just that, personal. " Lance explains, " You Alteans may be more open and honest, but generally that kind of open honestly only happens when we truly and sincerely love someone else not family. "

Allura and Coran take this information in, " In other words, having a common goal you can all agree to will work best for your team cohesion. " Allura says after a moment to think over exactly how to phrase what she wanted to say.

" That about covers it, Princess. Let us build up to fighting together as a team, you can't just throw us all together and expect that to happen immediately. " Shiro admits.

" I need to get used to the recoil of the rifle my bayard becomes, " Lance admits, " A sniper is only as good as how well he knows his weapon, and the terrain around himself. "

Keith cocks his head to the side, and then he nods. He could understand that, Lance had always been top of their class when it came to shooting. " Princess, I believe we should give our Paladins their rooms. " Coran says.

Lance sighs, " Can I request Jen's room either be beside mine, or across from mine? "

" May I inquire as to why? " Allura asks.

" Myself, along with Jen's father and brother were captured by the Galra a year ago. My escape will have…" Shiro answers.

Allura takes in the girl in the purple accented armor, she hid it well, but there was a deep seated pain in her eyes. " I understand. " She really did too, apparently Jen went to Lance for support. She'd seen the way they had been interacting, and it was shockingly similar to how her parents had been with each other.

" I'll show Lance and Jen to their rooms, I believe I will give you two adjoining rooms. " Coran says, and leads the pair off.

Allura takes the others in hand, and Pidge/Katie watches her twin walk off. Once they had hit double digits they had stopped sharing a room. Jen still hadn't forgiven her for almost getting her kicked out of Galaxy Garrison. With Coran and the couple he can finally get his questions answered, at least about Lance and Jen's relationship. " Hey, Coran, got any material lying around, and maybe a sewing machine? " Lance asks.

Coran looks at him, " You can sew, dear boy? "

Jen pulls her hoodie out of her bag, " He knitted this for me. " What she didn't say was that it was to mark six months of dating.

" I figure we're all gonna need clothes, and I can make them. I was the only one that really took to abuela materna's lessons. " Lance admits.

" I will make sure to get those items to you poste haste, Lance. Allura and I haven't checked to see if the showers are working yet or not, so just get some rest. " Coran says.

The teens nod, and Lance manages to find something he could use as pajamas while Jen had brought hers along, which consisted of one of his t-shirts, and a pair of shorts, though she did have a pair of sweatpants as well. Jen slips back into his new room, and Lance settles them both into his bed, pulling the covers up over them. She'd come with him to visit his family, and his parents had no problems with Jen just straight up sleeping in his bed with him. His parents trusted him enough to be responsible. That should be good enough for the others, besides, he would _never take advantage of Jen_. He cards his fingers into her hair, and both of them drift off into sleep.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Voltron: Legendary Defender.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

 _ **This is telepathy/Lions talking to their Paladins**_

This is song, movie, book, anime/manga titles and copy written stuff

Chapter 2

Lance and Jen both jolt awake at the blaring alarm, pull on their armor, and race for the control room. They knew it was a fucking drill, and quite frankly Jen was in a homicidal mood. They got there ahead of anyone else, and Jen literally borrows his bayard, lets it take his prefered form, and fires a shot into what was making all the racket. The others stagger in, and Allura huffs, she had not been expecting Jen to shoot the console. To be fair, Jen had not slept well, which meant Lance hadn't gotten much sleep either. Jen hands him his weapon back, and immediately snuggles in as close as she can to Lance. The instant Allura starts to say they should train she has Lance's rifle aimed right at her, in between the eyes, her message clear, she wanted food first, or there would be blood drawn.

Allura wisely decides they can wait to start training until after they've had breakfast. Lance swings her up into a princess carry easily enough, though she kept his rifle. " Pidge, your sister is terrifying. " Keith says.

Pidge snorts, " If Lance hadn't been right beside her I can guarantee she would have fire off a warning shot at Allura, then aimed between the eyes. "

Allura pales, " Pidge, your sister is not a morning person, is she? "

" Honestly, hell to the no. Jen gets viciously violent when she's tired, and I'm pretty sure her sleep was interrupted by nightmares, which means Lance didn't get much sleep either. "

Hunk shudders, " Pray to whatever you pray to that they decide to not take their ire out on all of us, and just target Allura. _Lance is unmercifully vindictive when he's tired_. At least he gives warning shots when you personally try to wake him up before he's ready. First time is a pillow, the second time he throws something that will hurt, and the third time, he throws you down the damned stairs even as he rips whatever poor unfortunate soul a new one, with polite to use around children words that still make you feel like shriveling up and dying. "

Hunk races ahead to the kitchen, and starts cooking. The others digest what he had told them, " Right, unless the Galra are attacking I think we'll let Lance and Jen wake up in their own time. " Shiro says.

Pidge would have mentioned that her twin threw knives, but instead raced on ahead to the kitchen, finding Lance and Jen propped up against each other, Lance's rifle still in her twin's hands. Hunk puts a finger over his lips even as he quickly whips together something like pancakes, and places two plates in front of Lance and Jen. It was the scent that woke them up enough to eat. Then there was tea, actual, _caffeinated tea_. The scent of caffeine soothes the sleep deprived demons that were Lance and Jen. Coran hands Jen the bayard that had just been finished, and she gives Lance's back to him again. " Coran, why did you make Jen a Bayard? " Shiro asks.

" It's better to let her have her own weapon, than to have her need one, and not have it. " Coran states.

The others all shrug, he had a point. Then after half an hour to let their food digest they head off to train. It was only when Allura stupidly dropped the Gladiator in that Jen snaps fully alert, and her Bayard takes the form of a glaive. Brown eyes narrow in concentration, and she looks briefly at Lance, " Pidge, long range support for Jen, Hunk, with me, Keith and Shiro you're a team as well. "

They all nod, and Jen darts forward, twirling her glaive above her head, before leaping up, and slashing downwards. The Gladiator catches her glaive on it's blade, and Jen smiles grimly, backflipping away, and then she _moves_. The Gladiator can barely stop her assault on it from behind, leaving it vulnerable to the others, and that was when the other five struck, taking it out with ease. Allura blinks, how had Jen moved that fast anyhow? " Bien hecho, mi amor(Well done, my love). " Lance says.

Jen stretches, and puts her bayard away, grinning wickedly at Lance. His own weapon is put away even as Jen surges forward. The others can only watch as the couple literally dances around each other, and Allura finds herself swallowing thickly as she watches the pair spar. Knife hands are batted aside, and Lance sidesteps every groin kick, blocks the earslaps, though he does rein in his strength, this was a friendly spar, not a match between enemies. The pair leap back away from each other, " Todavía tan hermoso y mortal como siempre, mi amor(Still as beautiful and deadly as ever, my love). "

" Tu ventaja tampoco ha disminuido, amor. ¿Ya hemos aclarado lo suficiente o no?(Your edge hasn't dulled either, love. Have we made our point well enough yet, or not)? " Jen asks.

Lance smiles widely, and they charge each other once again, neither one of them the slightest bit winded. Keith shudders, " I am suddenly remembering why everyone was absolutely terrified to face Lance in combat class. "

Hunk snorts, " Lance is a master of Lerdrit, as he puts it no one fights fair in the real world, so why not learn the one martial art that _encourages fighting dirty_. "

Jen pulls off an one handed handstand, spins on her hand, and pushes off into the air, and she lands against the wall in the training deck, " Así es como va a ser, ¿eh?(That's how it's going to be, huh)? " Lance mutters, and turns a backflip immediately as Jen pushes off of the wall, and sends himself heading feet first into the wall behind himself. Jen's already dodging as he pushes off from the wall, and then she leaps up into the air, and goes into an aerial drop kick. Lance immediately flattens to the ground, and rolls to his right before pushing himself to his feet, even as Jen finishes her kick, turns a backwards somersault, and regains her feet. " Alright, you two, that's enough. " Shiro says.

They both send him incredulous looks, and say in unison, in Spanish no less, " Nunca llegamos a entrenar el tiempo que queramos(We never get to spar as long as we want). "

Shiro looks to Hunk for a translation, " You're ruining their fun, they never get to spar as long as they want. " Hunk says, " That's like their version of flirting. "

Both of them were pouting, just when it had been getting good too. They do the cool down stretches, and camp out against the wall as they watch the others train. Jen sighs, and reaches for Blue to facilitate the bond. _**How are you holding up, Lance?**_

 _ **I'm good, it helps to have you here, to know that you have my back. It also helps having this bond with Azul as well. Who was that raven headed girl?**_

 _ **Hino Rei, Sailor Mars, the reincarnated Princess Flarea of Mars. I know what it's like to never measure up, to never be good enough. Rei, she verbally, emotionally, and psychologically abused me. Between her, my parents, my little brother, and that damned female Mauan...I almost shattered completely. At least you have positive reinforcement in your life, I was basically getting it from all sides as Tsukino Usagi.**_

 _ **Mi Amor, what was Luna like?**_

Lance barely stifles his gasp of awe as Jen shows him Luna in all her glory. Only Allura and Coran notice the blue glow around the pair. Allura mutes their end of the speakers and turns to Coran, " No one has ever bonded with any of the lions this closely. "

" Lance is meant to be Blue's Paladin, Jen, she has what it takes for Red and Blue. It's why I made her a Bayard, and didn't question the purple she chose. I suspect both of them have a primary elemental alignment to water while Jen's secondary is fire, and Lance's is air. " Coran says.

Allura mulls this over, " I can see that. While air can fan the flames, Lance would be an ill fit with Red should something happen. "

Thanks to the fact that the Paladins all had a common goal they could form Voltron easily, and needed no practice with that. Instead they would slowly work towards them being an actual team. Jen and Lance had only needed one look to understand each other. Lance had known exactly what his girlfriend was planning, and had paired everyone off accordingly. Allura understood that trying to force teamwork wasn't going to work, but it also needed to be done as well. Still, perhaps building off of the pairs that worked well together could be a starting place, and as Lance had pointed out they did all need to get used to their new weapons. Well, maybe not Jen, she had wielded that glaive like a pro. Lance had admitted he knew how to shoot and snipe, but he needed to learn his new weapon, and the terrain if he was to be truly effective.

Keith looks at Jen, " Hey, Jen, how about a spar? "

Jen looks up and considers him before shrugging, and calling out her glaive. Keith winces, though he did needed to learn how to fight against polearms.

Earth:

Eight senshi all bolt upright when they feel the Castle Defense System go online, and they scramble to meet up. It was Setsuna/Pluto that found out why it went online, " A Galran Empire Scout ship was in our system. The Hime's reincarnation must have activated the Sol System Castle Defensive Grid. "

The other seven senshi inhale sharply, " Fuck, but why would they come here? " Haruka/Uranus asks.

" King Alfor, or the previous Blue Paladin hid the Blue Lion on Earth. " Setsuna answers.

" We'll need to make damned certain we keep that grid up, _at all times_. " Minako/Venus says, " We didn't let the Galran Empire take this system in our last lives, and we sure as Hell won't in this one! "

Rei/Mars is oddly silent, " How is the Hime involved, Setsuna? "

Setsuna sighs, " I don't know. I can't see anything to do with her anymore. It's on us that we didn't see the toll using the Ginzuishou took on her. She paid the price for using so much power without ever getting the time she needed to recover. "

Castle of Lions:

While the Sol System Senshi are preparing for War, Jen's spar with Keith is winding down. He frowns as she gets her glaive into a kill position not even ten minutes later, " I know what I'm going to be doing. " Keith says.

Jen smirks, and walks back over to Lance, " Buena forma, ¿qué vida aprendiste de todos modos a usar el glaive?(Nice form, which life did you learn how to use the glaive anyhow)? " Lance murmurs when she's close enough.

 _ **First, I was taught by Queen Hadia of Saturn herself, and now that the spells keeping me from being a fighter are gone, the muscle memory is back. It helps that I also trained with a practice bo staff until I imbedded the katas into muscle memory again. I've always been more of a kinesthetic learner anyhow.**_

Lance nods at this, " Alright, I need some practice with my weapon, all of you out save for Jen. Especially since Hunk is the only other one that speaks Spanish here. "

Allura sets up some stationary targets first so Lance could get a feel for his new weapon's recoil. Jen leans back against the wall, and watches as Lance works through his targets carefully, this wasn't for speed, this was getting to know the quirks of his new gun, and Allura understood this. A Paladin needed to know their weapon after all. It seemed as though Lance knew how to shoot, but he also understood that each gun was slightly different. If he didn't know what the recoil was like with his rifle then it could mess up a critical shot. This she would not mess around with, she had seen enough sharpshooters to know how very serious they were about their skills. The mere fact that he allowed Jen to stay told her exactly how much he trusted her.

Jen remained silent, but Allura could see that she was slightly synced with Lance by using Blue as a bridge. Then Allura understood, Lance was actually using Jen's perspective as well, to help him adjust to his rifle. It was genius, and intriguing all at once. Why use Blue as a bridge to begin with?

Elsewhere Shiro looks at his fellow Paladins, " Anyone have any fears we need to know about, before they blow up on us? "

" Jen has Lilapsophobia, or the fear of tornado spawning storms as she puts it. Technically it's the fear of tornadoes and hurricanes. " Pidge says immediately.

" That is understandable. " Keith mutters.

" Lance has claustrophobia, he can handle cockpits, and other places where he can see out, but…" Hunk says.

" If he can't see out he gets incapacitated, and probably goes into a full blown panic attack, right? " Shiro finishes.

" Yeah. I have an anxiety disorder. Oh, you can add Cleisiophobia on for Lance as well, which is the fear of being locked into an enclosed space. " Hunk adds on.

" Atychiphobia, or the fear of failure. " Pidge says.

" So no locking Lance in a closet with Pidge's sister then? " Keith asks.

" Seven Minutes in Heaven is the only exception to that phobia, and that exception was only added after Lance met Jen. " Hunk deadpans, " With Jen he doesn't notice he's in the closet to begin with because he's already focused on her. "

" I think we can all safely assume I have PTSD. " Shiro deadpans.

They all nod at this, " Is there anything else to look out for with Lance? "

Hunk and Pidge exchange looks, " Not unless it becomes an issue that affects the whole team, and with Jen here, well, Lance should be fine, unless Keith acts like a total dick. " Pidge finally says. Lance's low self-esteem could generally be bolstered by Hunk and Jen. Plus, Jen would _kill Keith_ if he messed with _her boyfriend_. It was a miracle she didn't drive Iverson to a Section Eight for how he treated Lance all the damned time.

Keith looks offended, " Iverson never let Lance forget that he only got into the fighter pilot course because you got kicked out. " Hunk adds.

Understanding fills Keith's eyes, apparently Lance had self-esteem issues, and being compared to Keith himself made them worse. Iverson was a massive dick, and rubbing Keith's expulsion in Lance's face...yeah, okay. No wonder Jen had asked her sibling to smack him. He deserved it for that remark on Lance's flying, especially when it came to flying a giant robotic blue lion for the first time. Lance had a stronger bond with Blue than the rest of them had with the other Lions. " I have abandonment issues, and Belonephobia, fear of needles. " Keith admits.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Voltron: Legendary Defender.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

 _ **This is telepathy/Lions talking to their Paladins**_

This is song, movie, book, anime/manga titles and copy written stuff

This chapter will combine episodes three, four, and five, and mostly from Lance's perspective.

Chapter 3

Castle of Lions:

Jen is snuggled into Lance as they rest in the lounge, Lance's fingers carding through her mocha colored hair. They had just got done training with Shiro and Keith, Pidge and Hunk were working on their teamwork at the moment while the couple just takes the time to be with each other. Well, the Altean Mice were with them as well, curled up on Lance's lap, while Jen was nestled into his side. Jen and Lance slept through Allura's notification that they had a visitor, a local Arusian. Shiro lets them sleep as they had trained hard, and it would leave a Paladin in the Castle, just in case. Keith and Hunk went with Allura to the village while he and Pidge went to check out a Galran ship that crashed onto Arus, see if there was any intel they could gain. Coran watches over the young couple, he knew they would wake if there happened to be trouble, but for now they could sleep.

Jen had admitted to being Lunarian, in Altean when Coran confronted her about it, to being the last High Princess reincarnated, _twice_. With her help he had created devices that would store the armor of the Paladins, and herself when they didn't need it, and it would make getting battle ready that much easier.(AN: The devices that store the armors are similar in function to what Peter used to store his nanite made Spider Suit in Spiderman Unlimited). They kept their bayards out when their armors were stored, but that was about it. It was Blue that woke them up, and Lance hits the button on his new bracelet, his armor forming in mere seconds, and he races for the zipline that would take him to Blue. Jen gets her armor on as well, and goes straight to the control room, and contacts Hunk, " Dile a Allura que lleve a los lugareños al castillo ahora para poder levantar la barrera de partículas. Lance ya está en azul y se dirige a Shiro y Pidge(Tell Allura to get the locals into the castle now so I can get the particle barrier up. Lance is already in Blue, and heading for Shiro and Pidge). "

She hears him doing so even as she syncs up with Lance and Blue, Coran skids into the control room next, and they leave a gap big enough for the Arusians and Allura to get through in the particle barrier. _**Lance, let me focus on the orb, you focus on the beast! Oh, tell Keith that Red has a Sword, I have a feeling you'll need it.**_

In battle Lance suddenly starts dodging the orb without even looking, while tangling with the Robeast that had been sent to attack them. " Lance, how are you dodging that orb so easily? " Shiro asks him.

Lance has Blue backflip over the orb before he answers, " Jen, she's synced in, and she's keeping track of the orb while I focus on the Robeast. Keith, you in Red yet? "

" Just got there, why? "

" Ask Red about a sword for Voltron, it's just a hunch. " Lance says, no way in Hell would he betray the trust Jen had in him willingly.

" Hunk's on his way, he's guarding the opening in the particle barrier until the evacuation is finished. Yellow was better suited to that job. " Keith informs them, and Lance's eyes widen at Jen's warning.

" Keith, barrel roll and bank upper right, now! " Lance orders.

Something in his voice has Keith actually doing it, and he blinks as the orb just misses him. Lance snarls several oaths in Spanish under his breath, even as he goes after the Robeast again, thinking quickly, dodging the orb once more, " Pidge, find the frequency that damned orb operates on. "

In Green Pidge frowns, but does as asked, " I also need to know what frequency would cancel it out as well. "

Green gives Pidge the reason as to why Lance wants that information. Blue had a Sonic Canon, and sound was all about frequency. Lance keeps the Robeast focused on him, while Shiro and Keith guard Pidge and Green. With Jen helping his reflexes, and her tracking the orb he was their best shot at dealing with this Robeast without Hunk and Amarillo. Lance blinks, when had he started thinking of Yellow as Amarillo anyhow? He shelves that thought for later, and continues to work with Blue to protect Arus and their comrades in arms. He knew that only himself, Shiro, and Jen knew Pidge's gender for sure. Hunk might suspect since he had confessed to reading Pidge's diary. Keith was the only one he was unsure on as to whether or not he suspected Pidge's true gender.

 _ **Lance, slide tackle.**_

Lance follows Jen's directions immediately, and in their lions the others watch dumbfounded as the Blue Lion goes into a quadrupedal version of a slide tackle to avoid the orb, and firing a laser from her tail at the same time. The Robeast roars in agony, and Blue was already flipping back over her/their opponent, keeping the attention on her even as her sister Green, and Green's Paladin work to find the proper frequencies to use for her Sonic Canon. Lance did notice that the orb had to recharge every third time, " Keith, has Red said anything about that Sword, every third time the Orb is fired it needs to recharge, and that would be Voltron's golden moment. "

" Yeah, Red told me how to summon the sword, and mentioned something else that I need to talk to Jen about. "

 _ **That overgrown flaming house cat!**_

" If you can direct only to Jen when we form Voltron you can ask then, she's synced up with Azul and myself right now. Oh, Red, she's not happy with you. " Lance says as an afterthought.

" Red says she can help with that, and apologizes for overstepping her bounds. " Keith relays.

In the castle Jen's hands are clenched into fists, that damned fire cat was going to _pay_ for blabbing to Keith. She has no way of knowing that Red has just shuddered, though Green and Black look at their sister, wondering what had caused that reaction. They would find out when Red would literally prostrate herself in front of Jen, begging for forgiveness while Lance subsequently makes damned certain Keith keeps his damned mouth shut about what Red told him. Jen keeps guiding Lance and Blue when she can hear Allura's voice, " Evacuation is complete Paladins. Hunk and Yellow Lion are on their way. "

Jen sits Indian style on the floor, before deepening her connection to Lance and Blue. She can feel his surprise, _**You still need me to focus on the Orb. Just make sure you disconnect from Blue slowly, okay.**_

 _ **Got it, mi amor.**_

Back at the battle Yellow and Hunk have just arrived, though Lance did get to disrupt that damned Orb briefly with the Sonic Canon. Once Voltron is formed the others are stunned to feel Red get psychically bitch slapped, _**Alright, Lance is well used to me riding shotgun so to speak. I'll track the Orb, you all focus on the damned Robeast.**_

 _ **Just when I thought things couldn't get any weirder.**_ Hunk muses.

While Jen is directing them to avoid the orb she also has a conversation with Keith, though he had formed the Sword, ready for the right moment to strike, _**Red told me you happen to be a twice reincarnated Princess of the Moon of Earth.**_

 _ **RED, you do not divulge the secrets of others. Quiznaked fire cat! ¡Mierda! Not a damned word to anyone, Kogane-san. Oh, wait, are you actually of Japanese descent?**_

 _ **Why do I get the distinct feeling Lance is going to be having a pointed conversation with me. Why won't you speak English in the Castle?**_

 _ **Allura. She reminds me of Sailor Mars, Hino Rei. In my second life I was never good enough for Rei, I befriended her when no one else would, and all I got was verbal, emotional, and psychological abuse heaped upon me. I was never graceful enough, punctual enough, never did well enough academically...that was just in my civilian form. As Sailor Moon, first off, in my first life I grew up on Luna, the Moon, the gravity is much lower, so Earth's gravity wreaks havoc on me, and I klutz out a lot. Those klutz attacks could and did frequently happen on the battlefield. From my first to second life my fighting skills were sealed away, Keith. My mother in my first life wanted me reliant upon my senshi. I had no former training and instincts from my last life to fall back on while the rest of the senshi did.**_

Keith thinks this over, and realizes that he could understand to a degree. Allura had yet to apologize for essentially calling Jen a toddler throwing a tantrum. Allura had very specific ideas of what needed to be done, but thanks to Lance she at least was letting them get used to their weapons, and slowly build up their team work outside of Voltron. Voltron races forward, and Keith wields the sword easily to destroy their foe. Lance was the slowest to end their bond, and then he realizes why, Jen had synced much deeper this time to help them so Lance had to slowly disengage his sync with Blue, and allow Jen time to do so as well.

Once in the hangar Jen was there waiting, and once they had all debarked from their Lions Red prostrated herself before the irate reincarnated Princess of Luna. " ¡Eres un gato de llamas flamante, impetuoso y cubierto de maleza! ¡Debería saber que es mejor revelar información que NO ES SUYA PARA REVELAR!(You irritating, impetuous, overgrown flaming house cat! You should damned well know better than to go revealing information that IS NOT YOURS TO REVEAL)! "

Lance warns Hunk silently to not translate though he does level a glare Keith's way. Keith could feel some part of himself shrinking under that glare, and realized that Hunk was right, Lance was an unmercifully vindictive bastard with the proper provocation. Red's ears and tail were drooping, and she whines. Jen crosses her arms, and taps her foot, arching an eyebrow. Red seemed to shrink under that look, and when she goes to look away Black bats her gently, a light rebuke to accept responsibility for what her impetuousness caused. _**Can I?**_ Red asks Blue.

 _ **Just don't try to take my Paladin from me should the need arise. Lance would be ill suited to you, his alignments match perfectly with my own, and he's already had to replace your Paladin once**_. Blue warns her sister.

Red would forget that warning in the future, and would _regret forgetting it_. _**Forgive me, Jen. I had not realized that only Blue and Lance knew the truth about you of the Paladins, though I suspect my siblings suspected but kept silent out of deference to your wishes.**_

Jen cocks her head to the side, and then looks at Blue. _**You're forgiven, this time**_.

" Things good with you, and Red? " Lance asks.

" Por ahora, amor(For now, love). " Jen replies.

Lance nods at this, and just then the Princess announces that the Arusians want to throw them a celebration ball. Jen groans, " Is it alright to wear our armor, Allura? Jen _loathes almost any and all forms of dresses, gowns, and the like_. "

" Yes, wearing your armor is permitted. "

" Then I guess we need to go get cleaned up. " Lance says, pulling Jen with him.

Since they had adjoining rooms this only made sense. Once in Lance's room the Blue Paladin presses the button to remove his armor, Jen following suit. Lance leans his forehead against hers, his hands threading in her hair as he closes his eyes. " ¿Estás bien?(You alright)? "

" Adrenaline crash. I'm good, mi amor. " Lance answers.

Jen reluctantly pulls away, " We have a celebration to get to, amor. "

Lance sighs, his right hand gliding down to the small of her back, his left tilting her head up just right to bring their lips together. He's not surprised when her hands grab fistfuls of his jacket to pull him closer. Unlike most of his fellow Paladins he knew damned well his girlfriend had lived to sixteen twice previously, but he still refused to take things too far until she turned sixteen. Jen _knew what she wanted_. When Lance ends the kiss, it was only because they needed to breathe, and some part of him realized he was getting addicted to her taste. " Te amo, Jen(I love you, Jen). "

Seeing her brown eyes light up warms a part of him that he hadn't realized had been so cold. In her hangar Blue purrs contentedly, her Paladin had reached the second stage of the True Soul Bond between himself and the Princess of Luna. Jen never even realized that in that moment their souls claimed each other, " Yo también te amo, Alejandro(I love you too, Alejandro). "

Had Lance known what would happen in the near future, he would have locked her in Blue. Once they've both showered, they get dressed, and press the button on their bracelets to put their armor on. They join the celebration, and Lance spins her through the dancing Arusians, his steps sure. Hunk is the only one not surprised by the fact that Lance could dance really well. Neither one of the couple notice Allura and Pidge talking. Had Jen known what her impulsive twin was up to this time she would have bitch slapped her, herself. Instead, she gets to enjoy dancing with Lance again. Staying with his family over the holidays had been exactly what she had needed, and Lance's family was big on dancing. Sure, Lance had slowly taught her the different dances, where to put her feet, and thanks to their shared martial art she picked up the foot work quickly.

Lance dances their way over to the others, and slowly brings them to a stop, " Coran, please tell me you have water as a refreshment choice. "

Coran smiles, " Of course, number three. "

Jen huffs, " Al menos soy más alto que mi gemelo(At least I'm taller than my twin). "

Lance represses the urge to laugh as they both get handed glasses of water by Coran. When Coran goes to check on the control room Jen goes with him, " Pase tiempo con su mejor amigo, lo ha estado descuidando recientemente(Spend some time with your best friend, you've been neglecting him recently). " Jen says.

Lance watches her go, instinct screaming at him to keep her with him, but he didn't understand why. He hangs out with Keith and Hunk while Jen chills with Coran until what looked like Rover appears in the bridge/control room. Jen pulls out her communicator and asks Pidge if Rover was with her via text. The response of yes has Jen spinning on her feet, and shoving Coran out of the room as the bomb droid explodes. At the same time Jen essentially gets blown up Lance's instincts start klaxoning even as pain not his own crashes down over him. He says nothing as he spins on his heel even as the castle starts shaking. Lance was off like a shot, surefooted as he makes his way to where Jen and Coran had been. He finds Coran out in the hall, and the bridge/control room buried under debris. Pidge wasn't that far behind him having realized what her twin's question meant. " The dear girl shoved me out of the room the instant she realized what was wrong. " Coran murmurs.

 _ **JEN!**_

Under the debris Jennifer Holt groans, pain assaulting every sense she had. _**Lance**_. She could barely form enough coherency to her thoughts to answer him. Then the importance of the fact Blue wasn't bridging the gap hits her. The Princess of Luna's power went into ensuring she _lived through the blast_. She couldn't even heal herself right now. It was a miracle she was even conscious as she could just tell she'd ended up with several broken bones, she was burned, and the damned thing was even if the Castle had power Lunarians and Altean Healing Pods had never agreed with each other. She needed natural light, sun or moon, it didn't matter. Hell, even artificial moonlight would help. She can hear the debris being shifted, and then gentle footsteps as Lance leaps his way over the debris to where she was trapped. " Madre de Dios. " Lance mutters, adrenaline was overriding his absolute terror for the moment, but he had honestly thought nothing could terrify him this abjectly until faced with the mere concept of losing Jen. " Keith, get your ass over here now! "

What none of them knew was that there had been survivors from the ship they destroyed, they had just hidden until now. Keith quickly and gently makes his way over, and he inhales sharply, calling on the sword his bayard gives him. Once she's been cut free Lance scoops her up gently, ignoring the pain he was getting from Jen in favor of getting her somewhere safer. Pidge gives a shuddering gasp when she sees her twin, " Lance, you have got to get her somewhere out of the way. " Pidge says, " Rover, mask your signature, take over the security feeds if they come back online, and stay with Jen. What will it take to get the Castle back online? "

While Pidge, Hunk, and Coran go to the pod she had gotten ready the Arusians mention they are being attacked, which leaves Shiro and Lance in the castle. Lance cradles Jen to himself, and heads for the high ground immediately. Jen couldn't defend herself right now, and there was no way in Hell he was leaving her defenseless. Rover goes with them, and Shiro is left to be the first line of defense. _**Mi amor, please be alright.**_

Just the briefest of brushing against his mind lets him know Jen was still semi-conscious, but in a shit ton of pain. Not being able to get to the Lions was troubling, then power comes back on, but there was something wrong about it, something perverted. Rover immediately subverts the security protocols, and projects an image of what was going on in such a way the light couldn't be seen. Lance swears under his breath, so some Galra had evacuated from the ship they'd destroyed. Shiro had fallen in the fight, but he was still capable of fighting, " Rover, download the castle schematics into my suit, and the path of least resistance to the particle barrier generator. " Lance says quietly, and watches Keith and Allura outside the barrier.

Lance moves swiftly, ready to call on his sniper rifle in a heartbeat. With luck Pidge was still in the castle as well, and he moves. _**You'll need to know how to speak and read Altean, amor.**_ Jen says to him.

Lance feels her knowledge of the language slowly filter in, she was doing it in such a way that it would stick, _**Don't you need to conserve your power?**_

 _ **Alejandro, getting that damned particle barrier down is imperative. I need light, actual light be it sun or moon. I can't be put into an Altean Healing Pod.**_ is the response.

Lance has to bite his own arm to keep from literally screaming in agony, he could tell without being told, Jen was finally unconscious. When he reaches his destination he goes for headshots of the drones immediately, taking them all out in the space of fifteen seconds with his rifle. He wastes no time in shutting down the particle barrier, and then placing an override password to reactivate it in as well before heading for the vents. It was only then he turned on his comms, " Pidge, was it you that turned the particle barrier off? " Allura asks.

" That was me. Now, I need to get back to Jen. " Lance mutters, and makes quick time through the vents, though he blinks when he sees Pidge.

" Where did you leave _my sister_? " Pidge hisses.

" She's safe, she hasn't been moved, Pidge. " Lance says, though he was wondering why he could feel Jen's pain, and how he knew whether she had been moved or not.

" Is she close to the Control Room? That's where Sendak has Shiro. I already took down one Galra goon, had to go to the thruster control room, twice. I did try to take the Particle Barrier down though, I got ambushed by Drones. "

" Yeah, I took those down in fifteen seconds. Sniping is your friend. " Lance says, and he leads Pidge to Jen.

Pidge brushes her hand against her twin's face, " Rover, guard. We're not far, get into position, and I'll join up with Keith and Allura. "

Lance nods, and he was gone, though he would need to talk to Coran about a camouflage mode for his armor since he was the sniper. He needed to be able to blend in with all terrains, dammit. Still, he finds his perch, and watches as Pidge and Keith battle Sendak, and then he sees his shot, and takes it, aiming for a killshot. Sendak's body dropped before he realized he was dead. Pidge frees Shiro, and Keith heads for him, in case he needed help with Jen, and to act as a guard in case there were more Galra goons waiting in the wings. Once they're altogether save for Coran and Hunk, Lance leans back against the control panel, cradling Jen to himself, " Pidge, be ready to simulate the light of Earth's moon. "

Keith frowns as he looks at Lance, and the Blue Paladin nods subtly. Pidge, Hunk, and Coran would have to modify a pod for Jen, after she recovered from this. " Why? "

Lance freezes, " Pidge, _I can't tell you that_. "

Pidge looks to her sister, and remembers how the Moon started glowing so vibrantly when they were in danger, knowledge shines in her eyes as she puts the pieces together to form a complete picture, and she meets Lance's eyes. Lance nods his affirmation to the knowledge he sees in Pidge's eyes. He should have known Pidge would figure it out. That was when Coran and Hunk return with the crystal they needed to run the ship. Coran looks at Lance, " Your room or hers? "

" Mine. " Lance doesn't even need to think about it.

" Very well, Pidge and I shall endeavour to gets things set up. Go get her settled in, Lance. She saved my life today. " Coran states.

Lance nods, and sets off immediately. Once in his room the terror that adrenaline had kept at bay hits him all at once. _He could have lost Jen!_ That one thought was enough to chill him straight to the marrow. He removes her armor, and makes her comfortable. There was no way in Hell anyone was getting him away from Jen right now save for a Galra attack. Right then gentle artificial moonlight fills his room, and Lance feels something deep inside himself ease. Hunk was the one to seek him out, mostly to bring him food. Lance eats what was put in front of him, never letting Jen fullt leave his sight, " Lance, what is going on here? "

Lance sends a wordless query Jen's way, asking if Hunk can be told, and she sends approval back. Lance explains in rapid fire Spanish, the kind of Spanish that only Hunk and Jen would be able to understand. By the time Lance was done Hunk understands why Jen needed a different treatment, " Lance, don't take this the wrong way, but why are you so dead set on keeping her in your sight? "

Lance sighs, " I'm not sure, buddy. I need to actually talk to Jen for that. "

Lance had his suspicions, he'd felt Jen's pain when the blast hit her, he could _still feel her pain_. Jen hadn't told him much about Lunarians, and he suspected this stronger bond between them was a part of that. Pidge was the next to arrive, which made sense, as Jen happened to be her sister. Pidge would wait to get the answers to her questions when everyone knew, though now she knew what Red had done to piss Jen off. Red had told Keith the truth about Jen.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Voltron: Legendary Defender.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

 _ **This is telepathy/Lions talking to their Paladins**_

This is song, movie, book, anime/manga titles and copy written stuff

Chapter 4

Castle of Lions:

Lance looks around the lounge, he knew this meeting was important, but his _entire being was screaming to get back to Jen_. Coran frowns as he observes the Blue Paladin, of all whom knew the truth about young Jennifer Holt, only he, and Jennifer herself, understood what Lance was going through. Apparently the courting process for the True Soul Bond between them was over, and they were now in the engagement phase, the claiming of the souls. They were emotionally, mentally, and spiritually connected now, and Lance had no idea why he was so edgy, why _instinct demanded he stay with Jennifer_. Hunk and Coran fill the rest of the team in on what the Galra had done to the Balmera, and how the native people had been enslaved, and never seen the sky before. Hunk had found his reason to fight back, he had resolve now.

" Lance, would you please stop fidgeting. " Allura asks.

" Bueno, tal vez si me hubieras dejado asistir a la conferencia, ¡no tendríamos este problema, princesa!(Well, maybe if you had let me vid conference in we wouldn't have this problem, princess)! " Lance snaps in his mother tongue.

Hunk translates, and Coran winces, the poor lad was stretched far too thin. Coran turns to Allura before speaking in Altean, " There is a reason why Lance is so fidgety. Use your quintessence senses before you alienate a Paladin. "

Allura blinks, but does so, and her eyes widen in disbelief. No wonder Blue's Paladin was so on edge, this meeting had taken him away from his spiritually bonded other half, and the bond was nascent as well, meaning it really didn't like being stretched, but allowances for needing Lance as the Blue Paladin were being made. Even ten thousand years ago True Soul Bonds had been rare, and now she was seeing one in action, engagement/betrothal level for the moment. Keith and Hunk had mentioned that Lance had already been moving before the Castle started shaking when Sendak had temporarily taken it. The bond hadn't been there when Lance got back to the Castle from helping to defeat the Robeast, which meant the claiming must have happened when they went to go clean up. Poor Lance had no idea _why the idea of being away from Jen when she was vulnerable was unbearable to him_.

" Lance, you can leave now. " Allura barely got the words out, that was how quickly Lance disappeared, heading straight back to his room.

" What was that about? " Pidge asks.

Allura sighs, " Coran, you know more than I do about this subject. Things like...they were rare when Altea still had life on it. "

Coran clears his throat, " Every culture has the concept of soulmates I presume, correct. "

" Yeah, but on Earth no one believes in them. " Shiro admits, " It seems too good to be true that there's one person just perfect for you out there. "

" That's because True Soul Bonds are very rare, and there are generally three stages of a True Soul Bond, Courtship, Engagement/Betrothal, and Marriage. The engagement portion is the emotional, spiritual, and mental part of the relationship, when the engagement portion kicks in, which is known as the claiming of the souls…" Coran says.

Keith and Hunk's eyes widen, " Lance, that's why he got to the bridge faster than any of us, and Pidge beat us there too. However, Lance was able to go straight to Jen, even though she was buried he found her, easily. I just assumed it was because of Blue. " Keith admits.

" No, even now Lance can feel Jen's pain. The engagement level of the bond is still so new, and Jen is so vulnerable, that Lance cannot bear to be separated from her. Only when he is needed to fight will the bond allow him to leave. Don't tell Lance, Jen does know what is going on, and will tell him when she recovers. " Coran says sternly.

" Yeah, Lance said something to that effect to me. " Hunk admits, " He's waiting on Jen to tell him, and according to Yellow, whom has this from Blue, Jen is getting better. "

" She is in what would be considered a healing trance. " Coran admits.

" Coran, will the bond effect Lance adversely? " Shiro asks.

Coran sighs, " They are emotionally, mentally, and spiritually bonded, his pain is hers, as hers is his. Should she be in life threatening danger, he will not hesitate to drop everything, and get to her. Alfor and Allura's mother were True Soul Bond Mates. Alfor only survived the loss of his other half due to his duty as a King and as a father, not to mention as the previous Red Paladin as well. "

" Lance and Jen did remind me of my parents the way they act with each other. " Allura admits softly.

Lance had just fallen asleep, sitting next to his bed, his arms pillowing his head when the distress alarm goes off. He grumbles irritably about this, putting his armor on with one press of a button on his bracelet before heading to the bridge. Hunk wisely puts as much space as he can between himself and his best friend. _He knew that look_. The look adorning Lance's face at that moment was one that all of his siblings _feared_ , well, those old enough to know to stay quiet, along with his numerous cousins as well, since they were all the sacrificial lambs sent to wake him up. _This was a Lance not inclined to show any mercy._ Hell, this Lance didn't know what _mercy was_.

Back on Earth all of Lance's generation of his family shudder as one, wondering _whom the Hell was loco enough to wake Lance up before he was damned good and ready to get up_. Lance's generation, when the family got together, they made damned sure they were involved in something else so as to not be the one to _wake him up_. Seeing him literally throw his older brother Miguel ass over tea kettle down the stairs as he started ranting in words small children were allowed to hear...it left an impression. Mind you, the first time Lance did that he was _seven_. When he'd brought his girlfriend home to meet the family, and that was major, his generation decided to do some last minute Christmas shopping, and left the adults high and dry. Lance's siblings still laughed their asses off at the fact their father _finally was on the receiving end_. To be fair, Lance _had just gotten to sleep,_ as he'd been up all night keeping Jen's sleep peaceful. This meant his usual three warning rule was tossed out the window, cremated, and then the ashes were scattered in the wind.

Lance narrows his eyes, " Hunk, wake me if Voltron is needed, otherwise, I am getting back to my much needed sleep, and _whomever the fuck wakes me up becomes my bitch_. "

He turns on his heel and goes back to his room, leaving the others reeling, terror clawing at their insides, " I know you said he's unmercifully vicious when woken before he's damned good and ready to get up…" Pidge says.

" Only once did Lance's three warning rule get tossed out the window, and that was when he took Jen home to meet his family. Juanita, Lance's cousin, told me that he'd been up all night keeping Jen's sleep peaceful, and had _just gotten to sleep_ when his father ended up being the sacrificial lamb, as all of Lance's generation decided to do some last minute Christmas shopping. Mr. McClain flew down the stairs, and slammed into the front door. Lance's room is across from the staircase. Lance is a helluva lot stronger than he looks, and sleep deprived rage makes him even stronger. His siblings, at least when we were still back on Earth, were still laughing their asses off at their father's misfortune, as he'd ended up with his arm busted in four places. " Hunk says solemnly.

" Huh, wonder what he'd do to Zarkon? " Keith muses.

Hunk shudders, _he did not want to know_. Sleep deprived Lance scared the shit out of him, metaphorically, because Lance had never turned that ire on him, or Jen for waking him. Then again, Lance always had this sixth sense for when Jen would come to him after a nightmare. He didn't mind losing sleep to help a friend, as long as he was allowed to make it up at some point, which is what weekends were for.

Back in his room Lance settles back into sleep, yes, it was uncomfortable sleeping in the position he was in, but instinct told him he couldn't physically touch Jen just yet, so this was the best he could do. His bayard was right beside him where he could grab it in a second. He missed out on Keith of all people getting taken in by a pretty face, and having his Lion stolen. Red was _not amused_. Hunk was the one to fill him in once they got back from helping the rebels, and retrieving Red. In almost every other dimension like this one Lance is the one taken in by the pretty face, but this Lance has Jen. This Lance doesn't look except as a onceover. Yes, he did happen to be attracted to males as well, and could admit Jen was right in saying Keith had the emo bad boy thing going on for him, but ultimately Lance's entire being had fallen for Jen. Still, being constantly compared to Keith and coming up short, except with Jen, _it hurt_.

Jen's fingers twitch just then, and as Hunk and Lance watch the younger teen starts to wake up. Brown eyes slit open, " Ser explotado, no divertido, no lo recomendaría(Being blown up, not fun, would not recommend it). " Jen murmurs.

Lance's relieved laugh was half a sob, " No creo que nadie lo haga, mi amor(I don't think anyone would, my love). "

" No deberías haber tenido que sentir mi dolor. No deberías haber tenido que descubrir que te puede gustar eso(You shouldn't have had to feel my pain. You shouldn't have had to find out that you could like that). " Jen says softly.

" Jen, mi amor, can you please explain. "

Jen groans, " Coran's already explained to the rest of you, hasn't he, Hunk? "

" Yeah, he did, but he swore us all to silence. He felt Lance should hear it from you. " Hunk admits.

Jen sighs at this, " Can you wait for an explanation until I'm back on my feet, under my own strength? "

Lance runs a hands through her hair, " For you, I can. Hunk and I can get you caught up on what you've missed. "

Hunk explains how he and Coran went to a nearly dead Balmera thanks to the Galra to get a new crystal to power the castle while Lance tells her what he had been up to at the same time. Then Hunk tells her about the fact that Keith's hormones actually overpowered his strong will, and Red almost got stolen. Keith was still trying to make amends to her as well. " What was my twin's part in everything after I got blown up. I know Pidge had to have been on the way to my location after I sent a short message asking if Rover was with my darling twin or not. "

" I'll let Pidge tell you about their part in all this. I've only been letting Hunk and Pidge in. I consider Hunk my brother, and Pidge is your twin. Is the artificial moonlight good enough, or does it need adjusted? " Lance responds.

Jen closes her eyes, and lets herself feel the light around her, " It needs Blue Quintessence, in Altean Vernacular. Luna controls the tides, it's why my primary elemental alignment is water. "

" That may be part of why Lance felt like he couldn't leave your side for too long. _Sleep deprived Lance made an appearance_ , Jen, when we received that distress call that resulted in nearly getting Red stolen. " Hunk says.

Jen shudders, sleep deprived Lance was _terrifying_. Even when that ire would never be directed at you, it was still damned scary to watch. " How do those of Luna refer to quintessence anyhow? " Lance asks her.

Jen smiles, " Magic, and it is. The magic of all five elements rolled into something greater, hence the quint part of quintessence. Quintessence could be comparable to The Force, Water, Fire, Earth, Air, and Spirit make up Life itself. Forest, which is what Green is connected to is a subdivision of Earth, with some Water thrown in to sustain the trees. "

" I'll go let Coran and Pidge know the artificial moonlight needs a touch of Blue Quintessence in it, would Blue herself know how much? "

" Considering I called upon Luna's True Power before we went through that wormhole she should. She'd have readings, and how much is needed could be extrapolated from that. " Jen admits.

Hunk blinks, " Huh, I forgot about that. The Moon can really get that bright? "

" It absorbs the rays of the sun, and stores what isn't needed immediately. Now, Lance needs some actual rest, don't argue with me, amor, you don't know how to block me yet. Now that I've woken up you can actually curl up with me, and not sleep sitting next to the bed, your head pillowed on your arms. " Jen states as firmly as she can. Lance only kicked his shoes off, and climbed in beside her, tension he hadn't known was there draining out of his body. He hadn't realized he had gotten used to having Jen in his arms as he slept.

Hunk slips out as Lance finally gets some true rest once again. His best friend was in good hands, and he needed to talk to Coran and Pidge anyhow. He joins the others in the lounge, and runs a hand through his hair, " Jen's woken up, you'll need to wait, Pidge. Lance is catching up on the sleep he couldn't really get until now. Yes, he slept, but not well. Oh, Jen says the artificial moonlight needs a touch of Blue Quintessence. "

Coran smacks himself on the head, " No wonder the poor lad felt as though he couldn't leave Jennifer for long, he's been supplying the Blue Quintessence needed, hasn't he? "

" Yeah, though he didn't know it. Blue should have the readings you need to add the right amount of Blue Quintessence. As of yet she hasn't told Lance about the bond, she wants to be back on her feet under her own power first, and Lance has given her that time. " Hunk tells them all.

" I'll visit tomorrow then. " Pidge muses.

" Oh, you need to fill Jen in on your part of the Castle being taken. She knew you would have already been on your way too her when everything went to Hell because she asked if Rover was with you or not, right? " Hunk asks.

" The instant she sent me that message I was on the move, tracking her location. At least I understand how Lance beat me there, even if I started off sooner. " Pidge admits, " Will Blue allow us to study the readings she took of the Moon? "

" Your twin is bonded to _her Paladin_ , you really think she wouldn't? " Hunk asks. He had noticed Blue especially treated Lance like her cub, she, like Jen, and Hunk himself, understood that Lance had low self-esteem, and he damned near had an inferiority complex with Keith thanks to that damned asshole known as Iverson. Hunk honestly wasn't sure at this point whom would react worse should someone upset Lance, Jen, or Blue.

Pidge blinks but admits that Hunk had a good point. That, and her twin had helped them against that Robeast with the Orb. She'd kept track of the Orb through syncing up with Lance and Blue, thus being a part of the melding that happened when Voltron was formed. Pidge also suspected that her twin also synced up with Lance and Blue most of the times they went out to battle as well. " I suppose it is understandable that Jen would want to be at her best for that conversation. " Allura muses.

" Agreed, not a word of what we know. " Shiro reiterates.

Keith snorts, " She made Red act like a cub in the face of mama lion, you really think I'm going to _piss her the fuck off_. Hell no! _I was there when she drove that poor, unfortunate soul to a Section Eight after the Kerberos mission_. "

Hunk shudders, " Oh man, I forgot about that. One teacher seemed to be concerned about Jen spending time with Lance after hours. Lance was the one to seek her out that first time, even before then they'd been dancing around each other. Lance has always had a sixth sense for when someone just needed a non-judgemental shoulder to lean or cry on. Jen needed both, and that teacher, instead of clarifying, _assumed inappropriate things were happening_. Sadly for the teacher Jen and Lance had told both sets of parents what was actually going on. That Lance was being the pillar of support she needed. Besides, Lance won't even take things to second base with her until she's sixteen. His mamá would tan his hide if he weren't anything, but a gentleman. "

Pidge cocks her head to the side, " What's with the flirting then? "

Hunk grins, " Well, it started when we were in middle school as a way to cheer up some of the not as popular girls, and well, it just kinda took on a life of its own. Lance hasn't seriously looked at any other being, _male or female_ since things started getting serious with Jen. It's his body language that tells you what tone his flirting will take. Jen understands why he does it, hell, they even made a competition out of it one of the times we snuck off base. Jen needed a distraction, so we went to a teen club, and Lance just danced with her, and somehow they got into this competition to see whom could make the most people swoon, either gender. "

Pidge gapes, jaw working soundlessly, " I take it you didn't know your sister was bi, with a leaning towards males, did you? " Hunk asks.

" No, no I did not. " Pidge says once she recovers.

" Why does it seem as though every Blue Paladin is an unrepentant flirt, Coran? " Allura asks, though her tone was amused.

" Water is adaptable, Princess. " Coran says, " Lance is a very giving person, is he not? "

" He is, _unless you mess with his younger siblings, younger cousins, me, or Jen_. I don't know if you were still at Garrison at the time this happened, Keith, but Pidge hadn't yet joined us on our flight crew team. Some of the upperclassmen decided it would be a wise idea to _try to sample the goods_ if you will. Thing is, Lance has always had this sixth sense for when those he cares about are in any kind of distress. "

Keith freezes, " Shit, that was Jen? I was in the process of clearing my stuff out when that was going down. "

" Yeah, and Lance, well, let's just say _no one ever tried that with Jen again_. " Hunk admits.

" Please tell me they got kicked out? " Shiro says through gritted teeth.

" I wish, they were all sons of upper brass, and so got a slap on the wrists. Lance almost got expelled for defending Jen's virtue if Mrs. Holt hadn't threatened legal action, and unknown to anyone at the time, Jen was wearing a hidden camera that was linked to her twin's laptop. She threatened to make that video public, by putting it on the internet, and giving it to every major media outlet. "

Allura and Coran frown, not quite understanding the importance of what Hunk had relayed to them, " Princess, Coran, did Altea have the concept of forcing oneself on another in an intimate manner? " Shiro manages to put it in a way they should understand.

The Alteans freeze, " That crime was punishable by execution. We did not tolerate anyone whom would do something so despicable. " Allura states.

" If not for the fact that Jen needed him, Lance would most likely have blood on his hands. Sleep deprived Lance uses his words. Pissed off, overprotective boyfriend/big brother/older cousin Lance, well, you've seen his spars with Jen. " Hunk states, " Lance will _do whatever it takes to protect those he loves_. "

" He is a true Blue Paladin, such loyalty is one of a Blue Paladin's traits. " Coran states.

" He is only the second Paladin for Blue, but Coran is right. " Allura says, " I realize that it is also time for me to swallow my pride, and apologize for my deplorable behavior towards Jen when we first met. Lance was right to get her away from me, and I would really like to understand what Jen says verbally, though her body language speaks well enough for her, along with her borrowing Lance's bayard. "

Pidge snorts, " My twin is the single most devious, conniving, vindictive, _creative_ bitch you will ever meet, or find. "

Shiro looked like he wanted to say something about Pidge's language, but he realized he was dealing with teenagers, and all teenagers swore casually, plus, he just had this feeling that Pidge was _actually telling the truth about her twin sister_. " Um, definition for bitch? " Allura asks.

" In this instance bitch means a malicious, unpleasant, selfish person, generally in reference to females. It can also be used derogatorily in reference to females, though the original definition was a female of any canine species. " Pidge answers, " Then there's making someone your bitch, which essentially means they're your slave for a week, or completely subservient to someone else. Depends on the context in which the word is being used actually. Though _I do not want to become sleep deprived Lance's bitch_."

Keith winces, " He did say something along the lines of making someone his bitch for a week that woke him up for something non-essential. "

" He'd do it too. His cousin Armando learned that the hard way. " Hunk states.

On Earth Armando Lopez shudders, someone was talking about his time of being his slightly older cousin Alejandro's bitch. He shudders again, never again was he ever doing anything that could earn him _that punishment again_. Alejandro was far more terrifying than his mother, something that had his mother put out about. Alejandro's siblings, they all understood, _they knew how terrifying a sleep deprived, woken up again after making his point clear the first time Alejandro 'Lance' Charles McClain happened to be_.

Juuban:

Every single senshi was horrified to learn how far the Galra Empire's reign of terror had spread. They needed to keep the defensive grid up, and make damned certain they got back to their old power levels. The Outers had started taking turns manning their castles, and scanning, just to make damned sure there was no danger, They knew why the Hime had activated the defensive grid. She was no longer in system, and was still doing her duty to protect the Earth from external threats. Which Paladin of Voltron she was connected to, or how many they didn't know, but they would protect _their home system_. They would do what they had failed to do last time, they had failed to notice the toll the Ginzuishou took on their Hime, failed to see what her relationship with Endymion/Mamoru was really like, and the flak she was catching from her parents _all the damned time_.

None of them really had families to consider, to answer to, to explain why they were out at all hours of the day back in their teens, only their Hime did. They hadn't _understood_ until it was far too late, and she died alone in the school bathroom, found by her only true friend. Yes, Naru had still been Usagi's friend, Usagi had just been sneaky about it, writing letters to her best friend to keep her in her life. She may not have been able to physically be with Naru, but the auburn haired girl had _known the truth even if she never said anything_. She let her best friend write the letters she never replied to, she knew she couldn't, because those damned senshi were nosy as hell, and Ikuko...Naru loathed Usagi's mother. The damned bitch had the gall to celebrate the day her only daughter died. It was disgusting, to say the least.

Oh, sure, on the surface things were fine in the Tsukino family, but locking your child out to study when they didn't get the grades you thought they should, not helping them to study if you felt they were being lazy...Kenji and Ikuko were horrid parents to Usagi, praised Shingo in front of her all the time, and then when that damned brat with pink hair had been there Usagi was always getting punished for things that little brat did. Naru had figured out whom that pink haired little brat was supposed to be, and the way she treated her so called future mother was abhorrent. The entire time that brat was around Usagi had no one. Her senshi had turned all their attention to her, her so called boyfriend broke up with her for no damned good reason. Yes, the brat had treated Sailor Saturn decently, but that was the little pink haired pest's only redeeming quality.

There was no such thing as a fairy tale ending, yet the senshi had seemed to think that was going to happen, that all the shit piled on Usagi wouldn't break her, instead her battles had ultimately killed her. Naru hadn't gotten Usagi's last letter when she found her best friend dead in the bathroom. Usagi had known her death was coming, and in one last letter told Naru everything, from the silver millennium forward, and explained precisely why Naru had lost her best friend when she looked perfectly healthy, why she had just faded away. Naru and Motoki were the only ones to mourn her properly, and the urn with her ashes was kept at the Crown Game Center, the one place Usagi had as a sanctuary, even after she met the senshi. Motoki would allow her into the back rooms where she could get some time to herself.

Naru shakes her head sadly, Usagi had deserved so much better than what she had gotten, hopefully, things were better for her in her new life.

Castle of Lions:

When Hunk went back to check on Lance he was stunned to see him so deeply asleep his entrance hadn't even registered, " He needs sleep so desperately, Hunk. Now that he knows I'm on the mend he can let his guard down, and sleep. The kind of sleep he really needs. Until I woke up he instinctively knew he couldn't touch me, but at the same time _he had to be close to me_. Otherwise he would have just crashed in my room even though I hardly use it. "

" I figured you two would sleep curled up together. Pidge will be stopping by tomorrow to fill you in on their part of what went down when the Castle was taken. " Hunk says, " When will you be up for food? "

" Right now I'm still healing, so the artificial moonlight is taking care of my nutritional and other health needs at the moment. Just make sure you bring Alejandro here some actual food, okay, Hunk. I don't want to see _that_ happen again. "

Hunk shudders, when Lance got worried about something he'd forego everything in his quest to fix the problem, or as at Galaxy Garrison, study so much he landed himself in the hospital. Since that incident Jen and Hunk had made damned sure he took care of _himself_. Hence why Hunk made damned sure he ate, drank, and though Lance had slept it was enough. To be fair Lance was also dealing with the instincts that were coming from a bond he only was tangentially, for the moment, aware of. Jen and Lance had just started dating when that happened, and Hunk wasn't sure whom read Lance a bigger riot act, his mother, or his girlfriend.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Voltron: Legendary Defender.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

 _ **This is telepathy/Lions talking to their Paladins**_

This is song, movie, book, anime/manga titles and copy written stuff

 **Flashbacks**

Chapter 5

Castle Of Lions:

When Lance arrived on the bridge the next day after getting to hear Pidge's side of things, and then leaving the twins to try to rebuild the bridges between them there was a marked difference. He looked less tense, and far more relaxed, " How are we liberating a living planet from the Galran Empire? " Lance asks.

" Not easily, and if Coran is right about the state of the Balmera then we may need to heal the poor planet as well. " Allura admits.

Lance cocks his head to the side, " Jen's saying stealth is the best option, as in covert ops. The Lions are too noticeable, and I can at least call Azul to me if necessary. "

" Blue could let the other Lions know since none of us have the same kind of bond with our Lions as you do with Blue yet, Lance. " Hunk admits.

" I've added stealth capabilities to Green, but we need someone to act as a diversion. " Pidge admits as she walks in from talking with her twin.

" That'll have to be Shiro and Black. Yellow and Black have the strongest defensive capabilities. " Keith states, " Red's fast, yes, but her defense is shit, even she knows that. "

" All good points, plus, Keith is damned good at melee combat, which we may need on surface. " Lance says, " If I can get a layout of the Balmera surface, and the Galran's placements I can find a place to snipe from. "

" Leave that to Green and I. We'll do recon before doing anything further. " Pidge says.

" How long does the cloaking last? " Hunk asks Pidge.

" Ten seconds so far. With yours and Coran's help we might be able to upgrade that. Lance needs to know where to set up shop on the Balmera to give us unseen support. " Pidge states.

" That's a fair point, Lance is the best shooter we have, though have you trained any at all recently, Lance? " Shiro asks.

Lance smirks as he grabs his bayard, " Shiro, if I'd have a paintball gun, you would already have been taken down. My siblings and cousins are always fighting over whom is on my side in paintball and water gun fights. No one wants to be against me. "

Hunk groans, " Lance, I love you like a brother, but I do not like that look in your eyes. "

Lance's smirk remains in place, " Well, I was thinking you and Pidge could make us some paintball guns, and we could get some team bonding in that's fun, and maybe use it as training exercises as well. "

" I call Lance's team. No way in Hell am I being pitted against him. He has this bad habit of aiming for embarrassing places. " Hunk says flatly.

Lance tries to look innocent, " Fair enough, the number of times my siblings and cousins have cursed me out, one of them, Anita, she's learning Korean, and cursed me out in that language as well. It's hilarious how they can all agree I am a menace with any kind of gun in my hands. "

Keith narrows suspicious eyes at him, " Are you the mysterious sniper? "

" I cleared it with the combat teacher. Swung it as safe situational awareness training. " Lance states, " Jen was right there with me, making up my ammo. That was the best class day ever. "

Pidge face palms, " Is that why Iverson ended up looking like a smurf? "

Lance whistles innocently, " Jen made that shot. It was one of the best dates I've ever been on, though there weren't many before Jen. I may have taught her how to shoot, and sharpshoot. Apparently sniper math agrees with her, along with prankster math. "

Hunk gives his best friend a pained look, " How the Hell did you find someone that would enable you in a Trolling mood? "

Lance cackles at this, and raises the hair on all of their arms, " Hermano querido, ¿no te has dado cuenta de que mi amor es peor que yo?(Brother dear, haven't you yet realized that my love is worse than me)? "

" Why am I your best friend again? " Hunk asks.

" I was the only one that didn't judge you for being different. " Lance deadpans.

Hunk considers this, " Fair enough, you did defend me that first day, and then your older brother discovered you were being bullied for standing up for me. The Wrath of the McClain siblings descended upon those bigoted little brats. "

" How did we end up off track? " Shiro asks gently.

" We didn't, we were just discussing the fact that I know what the fuck I'm doing when it comes to sniping, Shiro. " Lance fires back quickly. He took pride in his ability to shoot.

" One session with moving targets, just to put me at ease, okay, Lance? " Shiro asks carefully. He remembered what Hunk and Pidge had inferred. Lance had self-esteem issues, but his sniping...shooting was something he took pride in, and he had seen _sleep deprived Lance_.

Lance cocks his head to the side, _**Mi amor, is he genuine about this?**_

He can feel Jen extending her senses through him, especially her empathy, _**He is, amor. Show him what you can do. Show them all how good you really are.**_

" Coran, set it up. " Lance says as he activates his armor, and calls upon the sniper rifle his bayard gave him.

Lance heads straight to the training deck, and takes in all the targets as they get set up, works out his shots, and fires, all in under a minute, though actually taking down the targets took two minutes. He had to slightly re-adjust his rifle after each shot. Shiro blinks at what he had just seen, and those were moving targets, Lance had made the calculations needed for each shot almost instantly. Shiro had seen a lot of snipers in his day, but he had a feeling Lance was even better, because there was no way to simulate outdoors conditions in the training deck. Though Coran had made the changes Lance asked for with his armor. Snipers needed to be able to blend in with their terrain after all, so Lance's armor now had a camouflage mode, it wasn't fully field tested yet, but it did work, in the castle, at least. Hunk had brought the armor to Coran though Lance had made the request.

The others had all understood Lance only allowing Hunk and Pidge into his room while Jen was still convalescing though. Especially after learning about True Soul Bonds. " Lance, quick question, how did you and Jen transition from friends to what you are now? " Pidge asks, she had missed when that happened, and Jen had frozen her out after nearly getting her expelled.

Lance smiles softly at this question, " Not sure when the feelings actually shifted, Pidge. One day we were friends, and then the next…"

Hunk rolls his eyes, " It would be when she reamed out your older sister Luciana when she came to visit. Luciana was tearing you down for being a replacement on the fighter pilot track, saying she knew you'd never amount to much of anything, in rapid fire Spanish, and in comes Jen, literally tearing her a new one, and bodily throwing her out of our dorm room. You kissed her once Jen shut the door and turned around. "

Lance blinks, " How the hell do you remember that? "

" You remember the first kiss, what day it happened, but not the lead up. Jen and I both suspected that would be the case. Luciana es una maldita idiota, y de ahí provienen tus problemas de autoestima, y no trates de negarlo(Luciana is a damned itdiot, and she's where your self-esteem issues stem from, and don't try to deny it). " Hunk snaps.

Lance runs a hand through his hair, " No lo haré. Hay una razón por la que corté todo contacto con Luciana, y también le dije al resto de la familia por qué. Mamá, me enteré por Miguel, le arrebaté a Luciana una nueva y le prohibí que se contactara con ninguna de la familia hasta que se superara(I won't. There's a reason why I cut off all contact with Luciana, and I told the rest of the family why as well. Mom, so I heard from Miguel, ripped Luciana a new one, and barred her from making contact with any of the family until she got over herself). "

Hunk's eyes widen at this information, " Maldita sea. Mamá McClain se enojó, ¿eh?(Well, damn. Mama McClain got pissed, huh)? "

Lance nods, his mamá knew he had self-esteem issues, to find out Luciana had been contributing to, and had actually been the main cause would have set her on the warpath. Mamá was especially protective of him because she'd nearly lost him as a child to a nasty fever. He was her bebé, her resilient bebé niño. " Alright, we get the cloaking for Green to work for longer, send Pidge in, and then liberate a living planet, and the people on it. " Shiro states.

Lance rolls his shoulders, " Let me know when I'm needed. "

The Blue Paladin returns to his room, and snuggles up with Jen. She just runs her hands through his hair, it was finally all catching up to him, and he needed her to just hold him through it. He was now tasked with saving the whole damned Universe! Jen knew how tough that was, she'd _saved this whole fucking Universe in her last life_ , " Habla conmigo, amor(Talk to me, love). No dejes que lo que esté traqueteando en esa cabeza tuya se haga cargo. Estoy aquí, y no voy a ir a ninguna parte(Don't let whatever is rattling around in that head of yours take over. I'm here, and I am not willingly going anywhere). "

Lance sighs wearily, " Creo que estoy empezando a comprender lo que pasó en tu última vida, aunque sea solo un poco. ¡El destino del universo conocido y libre descansa parcialmente sobre mis hombros! ¿Cómo diablos se supone que debo lidiar con eso de todos modos?(I think I'm beginning to understand what your last life went through, if even just a little. The fate of the known and free universe is partially resting on my shoulders! How the fuck am I supposed to deal with that anyhow)? "

Jen frowns even as she presses a gentle kiss on his neck, " Al no embotellar todo en el interior. Hablándome y hablando con Hunk. No nos alejes a ninguno de nosotros, amor. Ninguno de nosotros quiere volver a verte trabajar en una enfermedad agotada nuevamente(By not bottling everything up inside. By talking to me, and talking to Hunk. Don't push either of us away, love. Neither of us want to see you work yourself into exhausted illness again). "

Lance winces, that had not been one of his better moments. Hence why Hunk made damned sure he ate, and Jen made sure he was okay mentally and emotionally. Well, as okay as he could get anyhow. " Sabes que no puedo hacer ninguna promesa así, mi amor. Bueno, trabajando en el agotamiento he mejorado. Principalmente porque te tengo a ti, y Hunk a cabalgar sobre eso. Intentaré hablar contigo antes de que sea demasiado(You know I can't make any promises like that, my love. Well, the working myself into exhaustion I have gotten better at. Mostly because I have you, and Hunk to ride my ass about that. I will try to talk to you before it gets to be too much). "

" Eso es todo lo que pido. Te amo, Alejandro(That's all I ask. I love you, Alejandro). "

" Yo también te amo. " Lance murmurs, his face buried in her chest. Right now he just wanted comfort, and Jen was the only one other than Hunk he was comfortable being vulnerable around in the Castle. Mamá didn't count, she was there for all her children, let them be vulnerable when they needed to, especially him. She just knew he needed a gentler touch than her other children.

Jen, now that there was Blue Quintessence in with the artificial moonlight knew she'd be back on her feet in another two days, though Lance was passively moving her limbs, mostly to work out the stiffness. She just continues to run her fingers through his hair even as his breathing evens out, and he falls asleep. A smile plays across her lips as she remembers how they first met.

 **Flashback:**

 **Jennifer Holt yawns wearily as she makes her way back to the dorms, she was on the Translator Track, as Galaxy Garrison did need linguistics personnel as well. She only noticed she was tripped up by a piece of upraised sidewalk when she was caught, " You all right? "**

 **" Yeah, just tired. Jennifer Holt. "**

 **" Lance McClain. "**

 **Jen blinks as she hear a hint of an accent, oh, he was good, nearly got rid of it, but it would be nice to use some of her hard earned language skills, " ¿Es eso abreviatura de Alejandro?(Is that short for Alejandro)? " she asks him.**

 **She can see him perk up, " Sí lo es. Pista de traducción?(Yeah, it is. Translation track)? "**

 **" Sí. Trabajé duro para aprender todos los idiomas que tengo, también podría poner esas habilidades en práctica, ¿verdad?(Yep. I worked my ass off to learn all the languages I have, might as well put those skills to use practically, right)? "**

 **Lance looks at her, " ¿Me ayudas con mi italiano?(Care to help me out with my Italian)? "**

 **Jen grins, " Sure, what other languages you got under your belt, Lance? "**

 **" Portuguese, Latin, German, and French. "**

 **" Three of the five romance languages, damn, you're good. Linguistics secondary? "**

 **Lance smiles, " Naturally, now, let's get you back to your dorm before you fall over. My best bud is in the engineering track, maybe we can all help each other with our homework? "**

 **End Flashback:**

Jen comes out of her jaunt down memory lane as Hunk slips in, " Fell asleep, huh? "

" He needs it, Hunk. The enormity of what you all are tasked with is finally crashing down on him. " Jen murmurs softly enough that only Hunk would be able to hear her. Until she actually got an apology from Allura, and Hunk had told her that Allura owned up to the fact that she _did need to apologize_ she would continue to speak in Spanish only. That, and it helped Lance to hear his mother tongue. Lance's family was very much a part of him, so was his heritage, if Jen could help by speaking Spanish with him she would. Hunk got that too, they'd done all they could to keep Lance busy enough he didn't miss his family _too much_.

" We're ready to save the Balmera, can you wake him, please, Jen. " Hunk asks her.

Jen sighs, " Alejandro, hora de despertar(time to wake up). "

He just snuggles in closer, arms wrapping around her tighter, and the awake friends share a look, " I hate it when he gets like this. " Hunk whispers.

Jen observes her other half with concerned eyes, _**Amor, your duty calls. Once you liberate the Balmera from Galran control you can come right back to me, okay.**_

 _ **Don't wanna.**_

 _ **I know, I know, I'll be with you every step of the way, and so will Azul. Hunk and Amarillo will need you sniping skills, Alejandro.**_

Lance's blue eyes slit open, and he takes in Hunk, " ¡Mierda!(Shit)! No estoy preparado para esto ahora mismo(I am so not up for this right now). "

He sits up, pulling away from Jen even though he _really didn't want to_. He needed to decompress, stay with Jen, and just be. Everything had been happening too fast, and it was catching up to him. " Sabes que no te pediría esto si no necesitara tu ayuda, hermano(You know I wouldn't ask this of you if I didn't need your help, bro). " Hunk tells him.

" Lo sé, solo necesito tiempo para ponerme derecho otra vez(I know, I just need time to get my head on straight again). " Lance murmurs.

Jen levers herself up, honestly, taking care of Lance was a full time job, but she didn't mind. " Escúchame, Alejandro, tendrás tiempo para descomprimir después de que Balmera sea liberada. Me tienes en tu esquina, y siempre lo harás. Después de la reunión informativa de la misión, vuelve directamente a mí, y Hunk te traerá comida, y tú. Será. Comer. Eso. ¿Estoy entendido?(You listen to me, Alejandro, you will get your time to decompress after that Balmera is liberated. You have me in your corner, and always will. After the mission debriefing you come straight back to me, and Hunk will bring you food, and you. Will. Eat. It. Am I understood)? "

Lance smiles at this, " No te presiones en mi cuenta. Te quiero mejor.(Don't push yourself on my account. I want you better). " _**I need you better, mi amor.**_

 _ **I can handle sitting up for a little while. Need to actively work my muscles as well, amor. You come back to me in one piece, physically and mentally, am I understood?**_

 _ **I'll do my best, mi amor. Te amo, Jen.**_

 _ **Yo también te amo, Alejandro,**_ is the immediate reply from Jen. She meets Hunk's eyes over Lance's head, and the gentle giant nods. He'd look out for Lance as much as he could without alerting anyone to Lance's tendency to delve into self deprecation. If left to his own devices...well, there was a reason why Jen had damn near drilled it into her boyfriend's head to come to her, even if he didn't want to talk, and just wanted someone to hold him. He'd take care of everyone else except himself. Hunk and Jen had banded together to make damned sure he was taken care of. Jen was hoping the bond would help him. She really was, as she _did not want to lose him to his own hand_.

Though he keeps his body language relaxed Lance had actually heard that last thought. Jen didn't know her shields weren't quite up to full strength just yet. The tangible, palpable fear behind that one thought he knew to his core he wasn't supposed to pick up on...it knocked something intrinsic in his being back into alignment. Something that had been knocked loose thanks to Iverson, his almost suicidal thoughts and actions had started after a particularly bad encounter with the man. Lance knew he hadn't made the shift to full on suicidal because he _loved Jen too much to hurt her like that_. Jen was all that had been keeping him living, keeping him from stepping over the line into depression. He knew he'd always been borderline depressed, especially with Luciana never letting up on him, but Iverson was the one that had almost sent him straight for the sharpest and cleanest knife he could find.

Hunk and Jen had all but dragged him off campus, called Jen's mom and Lance's to get them some approved time away, then called Hunk's parents as well. The three sets of parents hadn't asked why they needed time off campus and away from school, but something in Jen's and Hunk's voices must have told them it was BAD. His girlfriend and his best friend had not left him alone when they saw the look of defeat in his eyes. For the first couple of months after the tipping point they took shifts with him, and then he started seeking them out himself. Hunk he vented to, Jen, Jen was the one he went to when he needed any kind of comfort.

Lance stands up, he really needed to decompress, but his brother had asked for his help to liberate a living planet. He drops a chaste kiss on Jen's forehead before heading out. Time to get to work, and then he could come back, and just snuggle with Jen, he _needed to decompress, dammit_. Lance puts his armor on, and the rest of the team observes him, his hair was messier than usual, but it looked more like someone had run their fingers through his hair in comfort.

Earth, Juuban District, Minato Ward, Tokyo, Japan:

Tomoe Hotaru sighs wearily, like her sister senshi she could not find her Hime, but she could sense her Hime. She alone had understood the toll using the Ginzuishou so much was taking on their Hime without the proper time to rest, recover, and Usagi-hime had paid the price with her life. The others may not have meant to isolate her so much, but they had. Even before she awakened Saturn had known how Mars/Rei was treating the Hime. Constantly riding her ass for her grades, punctuality, hobbies, grace, poise, elegance, and ability to fight. Only she, of all the senshi remembered that the Hime had been able to fight in their last life, only the queen hadn't liked that, and wanted her daughter dependent upon others for her safety. Those skills had been locked up deep in the Hime's soul, never to see the light of day as Tsukino Usagi.

Hotaru knew her Hime was happy, and finally found someone whom accepted her as she was, and didn't want to change her. That was the main thing, the senshi all wanted her to act more princess like, and less Usagi like. Usagi was a naturally kind and giving person, and in the end she simply gave too much of herself. Usagi-hime hadn't had it in herself to be truly selfish, and thanks to her sister Outer senshi the one person whom understood Usagi-hime had been pushed away. Healer and Maker had learned the truth almost too late about why Fighter was so persistent in pursuing Usagi. Fighter/Seiya had seen what only she had until that final battle where it was only the Starlights and the Hime. Maker/Taiki, and Healer/Yaten had noticed the condition she was in. Had noticed that her battle with the Chaos controlled Galaxia would kill her, and she had fought anyhow, to save the Earth, the Universe, and her few precious people.

Her sister senshi had seen too late the toll of using the Ginzuishou, healing people of negative energies was one thing, that was cured with a night's sleep. Planet and universe saving catastrophes were quite another. Maybe, if she hadn't had parents that would ride her ass for not going to school she could have lived, death was the ultimate rest for her. It gave Usagi/Serenity-hime the recovery time they had desperately needed from all that use of the Ginzuishou.

Castle of Lions:

Hours later Lance just flops onto one of the couches in the lounge waiting to debrief, Allura had been right that an emergency healing had been needed, and the Balmera had saved their asses from the newest Robeast. Lance had met Shay, and he had to admit his best bud had a good eye. Lance could appreciate beauty in all its forms, but his heart and soul would always be Jen's. Hunk collapses beside him, " ¿Cómo estás, hermano?(How you holding up, bro)? " Hunk asks him.

" Mejor de lo que he sido en mucho tiempo, hermano. Explicaré más después de que Jen esté completamente recuperada, ¿está bien con usted?(Better than I have been in a long while, brother. I'll explain more after Jen is fully recovered, that alright with you)? "

Hunk observes his brother from another mother, and cocks his head to the side. This was the Lance he'd been before Iverson. The Lance whom only had self-esteem issues, and not borderline depressed Lance. Hunk suspected the only reason Lance hadn't tried was Jen. That Jen kept him from tipping over into full blown depression. Lance was a master of wearing masks, of hiding how he really felt. Only his mamá, Jen, and Hunk himself had ever been able to see through his masks. Blue, or rather Lance's Hermosa Azul(Beautiful Blue) was now a part of that because of the bond she shared with her Paladin whom she treated like her own cub. He remembered how Blue had psychically batted Keith in reprimand for something he said in the heat of battle today. Red didn't even dare to say anything, Black may be the leader of the Pride, but Blue was the mother, the alpha female if you will, and she made it known when necessary. Yellow and Green had rolled their eyes at Blue's overprotectiveness, but then again only Yellow understood why Blue was so overprotective of her Paladin.

" Care to explain why Blue reprimanded Keith like he was an unruly cub? " Shiro asks.

Keith holds his hand up, " It's on me, Shiro. I opened mouth and inserted foot. Blue just took me to task. Lance, Iverson is a dick. "

Lance snorts at this, " Tell me about it. Jen and Hunk have had to work overtime to counter all the damage that Pendejo(Jackass) has done to my psyche. "

Pidge cocks her head to the side, " Please give me the translation for that one. "

Lance grins, " Pendejo means Jackass. "

Keith outright laughs at this, " How many different languages can you actually curse him out in? "

Lance smirks, " Eight, Spanish, English, Latin, Italian, Portuguese, German, French, and Japanese. Jen's not the only linguist around here, though she had started teaching me Greek as well. "

Shiro's eyes widen, " How does Jen know Japanese? "

Pidge groans, " My twin learned that one first from her deep and abiding love of anime/manga, then she went on to learn the other languages as well. She always preferred learning languages to technology. "

Lance smirks, " She just likes being able to quickly ascertain which language she can curse someone out in and not get in trouble. She picked up hints of my accent on the very day we met, she was exhausted, tripped on an upraised piece of sidewalk she hadn't noticed, and I caught her. It's thanks to her I was able to add Italian as quickly as I did to my list of languages I'm fluent in. She liked she could have help with the slang only a native Spanish speaker would know. "

Hunk has to laugh at this, " You just loved helping her with that, and getting her pronunciation spot on. Did your family even realize she was a non-native when speaking to her on the phone before you took her home to meet them? "

Lance outright laughs at this, " No, the looks on their faces when they realized Jen was of European descent, specifically Italian, it was classic. "

It was then Pidge confessed her true gender, Lance rolls his eyes, " I'm dating your identical twin sister, Pidge. You really think I wouldn't notice? Besides, one of my female cousins is transgendered, born female identifies as male, " Lance explains for Coran and Allura's sake.

Pidge blinks, " Well, fuck, and you went along with my charade anyhow? "

" Had you done _anything that would result in Jen being punished_ , well…" Lance lets it hang, and Hunk shudders.

Pidge squirms, " I truly regretted my need for the truth almost got my twin expelled. We are slowly mending the bridges I almost napalmed in my quest to find out what happened to Matt and Dad. "

" What is napalm? " Coran asks, curious.

Shiro would take charge of the discussion, but he figured it would be better to let the Garrison Trio lead things. Lance smirks, " This is straight from Jen, alright. Explosives, or should I say Demolitions is more up her alley anyhow. Napalm a highly flammable sticky jelly used in incendiary bombs and flamethrowers, consisting of gasoline thickened with special soaps. It makes big booms. Jen loves her explosions. "

" She loves Chemistry straight up, and the damned thing is everything she uses in her pranks is easily obtainable, and more importantly she _never leaves any evidence behind that links back to her_. " Pidge says matter of factly.

Keith chuckles, " True, but we all knew whenever she pulled a prank. "

Lance cackles at this, " Admittedly she turned Iverson red for expelling you. She has pictures, while we may not have really crossed paths, your skills did garner you respect even if your people skills are deplorable. It didn't help that the Pendejo kept comparing me to you, and I always came up short. Still, our whole class silently seethed at what was done to you, Keith. "

" It's true, we were all pissed that they could expel someone whom was so obviously hurting emotionally, and had his rock taken from him. " Hunk admits.

Shiro winces, when the students were pissed, things happened in the shadows to show their disapproval, " What all did you guys do? "

Lance whistles innocently, Hunk grins, Pidge buffs her nails on her shirt, and they can feel amusement throughout the lounge as well, " Well, supplies would go missing, teachers would find their tires flat, tanks empty, coffee missing, and Pidge hacked the teacher's lounge security feed. "

The light mood darkens immediately, " We found out how they really felt about us, and well, we upped our shadow war on them. " Pidge says, her hands clenched into fists.

Lance was tense, like a coiled spring, ready to strike at any moment, " Several of the openly admitted they would accept sexual favors in return for good grades. One teacher even took inappropriate photos of the female students. "

Shiro stiffens in anger, " They fell that far? "

" What could we students do, most of the kids, their parents would never believe it, and Pidge illegally hacked in to get that information. How could we do anything about it, we were trapped. After that though, the girls never went anywhere alone, brothers would wait outside restrooms for their sisters, and the decent guys we never let the girls out of our sight. Pidge supplied everyone with cameras, and her second in command is probably still making our case. " Lance says bitterly.

" Hm, maybe I can get us back in contact, and when can head back to file charges, because fuck it all, they all need to fucking pay! " Pidge snaps, if not for Lance her twin would have been sexually assaulted, and he was nearly expelled for it!

" See if you can, we need to finish what we started. " Lance says, his voice cold, distant, and hard, " Can we debrief later? "

Shiro nods, and Lance was gone, " He needs to decompress from everything, he _needs Jen_. The enormity of what we're doing finally hit him not long ago. " Hunk explains.

" Yes, I can see how the lad would need time to process that. " Coran admits.

" We all don't have nearly as much to worry about. Yes, Jen is Pidge's twin, but she means so much more to Lance. " Shiro admits, he hadn't really stopped to truly think about things yet. Keith was someone he considered a younger brother, so he had his family with him. Lance came from a big Hispanic family, his girlfriend whom was apparently his True Other Half was here with him, and she had nearly died saving Coran from being blown up. Hell, according to Allura the bond had gone up to the engagement level after the Robeast and before the explosion. That was a helluva way for Lance to find out, and now he was finally comprehending the enormity of the situation they found themselves in.

" Just how bad are the teachers? " Keith asks Hunk and Pidge.

Pidge's eyes flash in righteous indignation, " You remember Esme Mercedes? "

Keith's whole body stiffens, his eyes flashing in protective concern, " I remember Esme alright. I remember her parents coming in, dragging her out, berating her all the while for getting pregnant at such a young age, disgracing their family name, why? "

" She was raped by McMasters, he admitted to it in the lounge. " Hunk states.

Though he didn't show it Keith felt like he had been sucker punched. Esme had practically hidden behind him for two months, and now he knew why. Esme had been terrified of being alone with any of their teachers. " Why would she not tell her parents? " Allura asks.

Keith was speaking before he realized it, " Because they use her as a status symbol. They don't give a damn about her, only their image. They wouldn't have believed her anyhow. "

Shiro observes his surrogate younger brother, Keith was tense, almost like a rubber band stretched too far. " Keith, how well did you know Esme? " Pidge asks curiously, she hadn't been expecting his reaction.

Keith starts pacing, unable to stay still, he could still see the devastated look in her eyes as she was informed her parents were coming to get her. Unknown to Keith Red was seeing all this through their bond, and her maternal instincts are aroused. Would she get in trouble for doing this, probably, did she care, not really. Esme had known her life was over once her parents got ahold of her. Even before one of their teachers abusing their authority over her Esme had always seemed fragile. Long willowy limbs, sea green eyes, crimson colored hair, and lightly tanned skin, yet before then she'd had a steel spine. The other Lions could not stop Red from sneaking away to Earth, though the Red Lion was careful to hide her Quintessence, and take the most roundabout way she could while still making good time. Her cub needed his other half, and she _would deliver_. Even knowing the cub she had been carrying was not his her cub still loved his other half dearly.

Red only opened a wormhole to Earth when she was nowhere near Galran Territory. Time to get her cub's mate. Keith has no way of knowing his memories are being seen by Red, and he runs his hands through his mullet, " I'm the one she came to afterwards, she damned near hid behind me, refused to go anywhere alone...now I know why. I want in on taking these assholes down. "

" I believe we need to go back home as craftily as we can after we harry Zarkon's forces so much they get paranoid. I cannot in good conscious allow this to stand! " Shiro says.

Allura and Coran were right there with them, rape happened to be one of the worst crimes on Altea, and right under it was abuse of any kind, then murder.

Earth, French Riviera:

Esme Mercedes rocks her child, her sweet little boy whom thankfully did not look like his _Fils de pute_ (Son of a bitch) sperm donor. Her crimson locks up in a messy bun when she feels a gentle rocking under her feet. Needless to say when she goes outside she finds a massive mechanical lion colored red, _**I can get you and your cub away from here.**_

It was only when images of Keith are shown to her that Esme Mercedes packs up everything she cared about, and her son's things, stowing them on the Lion, grabbing her son's bassinet, and everything else she could possibly need, or miss. Esme Mercedes and her son, Tyson disappeared into the cosmos on board a technomantic Red Lion. Esme Mercedes had taken charge of her life, her parents had dumped her in one of their lesser homes, hired a midwife, and then a nurse until she could do things on her own. After that they washed their hands of _their embarrassment_.

Galaxy Garrison:

The students in the second year wished to know where four of their own went, but they carried on with their plans. Pidge had been the head of Intelligence and Surveillance, his SIC(Second in Command) happened to be Abraham Michaels, and he had stepped up to the plate to keep on top of things. Lance McClain was their leader, Jennifer Holt his SIC, which left Jason Tanner in charge now. Jason and Abe were pouring over everything while Arianna Emerson makes sure to keep protectors with the more demure and soft spoken students. The first years had caught on quickly, and threw in with them. Third and fourth years, they were too indoctrinated into how things worked, and thus were left out of the loop. They were going to make sure things changed, but it would help if they had their leaders. Hell, they had to outsource their food, because they didn't know if things were being dosed or not.

Thankfully Lance had trained several people how to get in and out of the base without detection, Intel looped the cameras, they were fighting a Cold War here, and Colleen Holt had fired the first shot when she threatened to make the video of Jen's near sexual assault public to keep Lance from being expelled. That had been the tipping point, then they had discovered what had been done to Esme. A little more digging was done, and the Investigative branch of their offensive discovered Keith Kogane had been looking more deeply into what had happened to Esme as well. Discovering his connection to all this...well, had they been able to get ahold of him they would bring him in to get them resources from the outside.

Castle of Lions:

Lance was curled up around Jen, fast asleep. Jen on the other hand was still wide awake, and thinking about the fact that Keith's expulsion was what had lead to the discovery of the dirty secrets hidden at Galaxy Garrison's Academy. They had only been wanting interesting blackmail, not to uncover what they had. Only the second and first years could do anything about it since third and fourth were too indoctrinated against saying anything, though now they had an explanation for why some Cadets dropped out, they were getting away, and those that had left had been discreetly contacted, and they were ferrying in untainted supplies for the students on campus. They had a war to win against the freaking government, dammit! If her twin could get them back in contact...they would have to fight that war as well. They started that fight...they were sure as Hell going to finish it!

In the Hangar Red has just landed, to the shock on the other Paladins, and Keith's eyes widen when Esme emerges, infant in tow, " I'll take a journey in a technomantic lion over staying on Earth any day. " she deadpans.

" They kicked me out for poking around into what happened to you, and the Kerberos mission. " Keith admits, " How have you been, Esme? "

She smiles, " Better now that I'm away from the toxicity of my parents, and since I couldn't get in contact with you to ask, I went ahead and named you godfather to my son. I trust you to raise him right, and keep him the Hell away from my parents. "

To say Keith was dumbfounded would be putting it lightly, and even more so when he's handed his godson, " His name is Tyson. He needs a positive male influence in his life anyhow. " Esme states. The others unload everything she had packed while Allura leads them to the room she would be granted, and this time her Quintessence senses are up, and she could see the fledgling True Soul Bond between the Red Paladin and the girl Red had brought to them. Esme would be given a room adjoining to Keith's, and Allura would raid the royal nursery for a crib, and everything else for the infant in the castle. That he had been brought about by such a heinous act didn't matter, he was an innocent, like his mother, and deserved a life without persecution.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Voltron: Legendary Defender.


End file.
